Of Wizards, Keyblades and Heartless
by Dark Inscription
Summary: HP:Kingdom Hearts Xover. In his six year, Harry's life gets a hole lot more complicated,when he goes from saving one world to them all. Teaming up with Sora and co he must battle to save Kingdom Hearts from an all new from of Heartless. First ever fic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold winter's night a Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rain lashed down against the windows and the wind blew hard against the castle ramparts. The threes in the forbidden forest swayed in the gale force winds, which caused the doors and windows of the castle to creek under the strain. Every few seconds a flash of lightening would dance across the sky, followed shortly afterwards by a crack of thunder. Though the storm raged on directly over head, through the magical walls of Hogwarts, no not a trace of it could be detected.

It was in the dead of night and all students were in their rooms, fast asleep. Even those who took to sneaking about the castle after hours had returned to their beds, by choice or by force, by this time. The teachers and prefects had give up their patrols and retired. With the cleaning done the house elves had returned to the kitchens. The ghosts, all though didn't sleep, had moved to the dungeons where they conversed with each other, mainly about the manor of their own deaths. Even the many portraits had fallen to sleep. It was the rare time of the day when nothing much of any interest happened, or at least if something did happen, there wasn't anybody around to notice it. In short the castle had fallen silent, disturbed only by the occasional sound of a portrait snoring, or the rumbling as one of the many stairs switched position. It was just another seemingly ordinary night at Hogwarts. However, its normality was soon be shattered, for events had been set in motion that not even wisest such as Dumbledore himself could comprehend.

Deep into the castle, the ceiling of the Great Hall was only betrayer to Hogwart's serene atmosphere. Although it offered no sound, it showed the black swirling storm clouds that filled the nights sky, the howling wind, torrential rain and bolts of lightening that illuminated the hall for a few seconds, before it sank back into total darkness. Again and again the hall was momentarily lit up with a flash of lightening, revealing it's occupants. The four house tables that stood length of the room, the house banners resting above them, the staff table, the many chairs, one or to processions forgotten from the day before and nothing else. As the night progressed, the storm intensified. At present, the lightening was striking every five seconds or so, giving the room the appearance that it was lit by strobe lights. Then with a particularly vigorous blast, the lightening revealed a new presence in the room, which had not been there seconds previously. A single man was revealed, clad a black hooded coat that prevented any part of him from being visible, standing forebodingly in the centre of the room, before his fleeting image was lost to the darkness. A few seconds latter another flash reviled a second man, identically dressed and equally fleeting, standing next to the original. The first waved his arm lazily as a large ball of light formed in his open hand. It grew until about a foot in diameter, before raising it self into the air coming to rest just short of the ceiling above them. As a result the hall was now bathed in a constant though unnatural white light, but despite it the men's faces remained shrouded within the shadows of their hoods. The second man turned to the other and spoke to him deep, calm and cold voice.

"Is he here?"

"…Yes" the other replied in an equally frozen tone.

"Is it time?"

"…No" the first replied simply as if uninterested in what the other had to say.

"How long?"

"…Soon…soon enough" the man said slowly, "but until than we will remain in the shadows. When the time comes we'll make are move, but not until." He added.

"And until it is time?" the man's tone betraying his slight disappointment, as if he had been deprived of a cause of great amusement.

"I shall remain here. No one suspects me for anything other then what I appear to be…" pausing to relish in the thought. "They are completely oblivious to what is coming, to involved in their pathetic war to see the greater menace. When we come for him, we will not unopposed". The man laughed to himself, in an unmistakably sinister tone. "It will be far to easy" he declared, more to himself then to the other.

With that, the second man turned away. He paused a few seconds, before an oval of darkness opened up out of nothingness. It shimmered slightly, as it gave off dark-purple gas, which hung closely around its edge. It's intense black colour, seamed to pull in the light from its surroundings, as hit hung silent and motionless in front of him. The second man tuned his head and nodded to the first before walking through the dark portal, vanishing, the entity closing up immediately behind him. The first man smiled underneath his shadowy hood, the thought of what was to come playing in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted however, as a large suit of armour clattered down a flight of stairs onto to the hard stone floor.

"Peeves" he said angrily to himself. The near continuous interventions of Peeves's unwitting antics were fast becoming a source of great annoyance to him. He looked forwards to the time when he would be able to shut him up once and for all, but he couldn't allow him self that pleasure just yet. If he were to be discovered now the plans would be ruined, he couldn't risk that for anything. With a grunt of frustration he turned and quickly left the great hall. As he did so the hovering ball of light dissipated, leaving the room in complete darkness once again. No traces of the night's events were to be found by anyone the following day.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If you think I do, you're an idiot.

**Awakening**

Falling…………

He was continuously falling through water. It seemed to go on forever. He could feel the pull of the ice cold water as it dragged him further and further into deep. As he descended, the crystal blue water faded into darker tones as less and less light was able to reach him. He was desperate to do something he yearned to fight back, to resist the force that was dragging him down. He struggled to brake free with all his might, but the unknown force fought back just as hard, keeping him locked in his decent into the darkness. As his body started to give in from lack of oxygen, he turned to see the last of the fading light through the water before accepting his fate…

Suddenly the pressure of the water was lifted. His green snapped eyes opened, but dazed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen he could only make out a blur green and grey. Slowly an image materialised, impossible though it may be he knew where he was.

"Hogwarts…?"

His stared in disbelieve at his new surroundings. The water had vanished, leaving him standing in the grounds of Hogwarts. How could he suddenly be here? He thought to himself. Regardless of how he had come to be here, It lifted his spirit to see the familiar environment. He stared at his surrounding grounds and felt a small flame of hope begin to burn within him as he glanced over the many rooftops and battlements that made up the wonderful castle called home.

But he still couldn't work out how he had been able escaped drowning so suddenly, and what's more how he ended up at Hogwarts. But there was something different about the castle. Hogwarts was the first place he actually felt like he fit in, but something seemed to be different about the place. He couldn't quite place it, but it was almost as if although he belonged here, but nothing else did. The castle was exactly identical to Hogwarts, right down to the last infinite detail and yet he just couldn't believe that he was home. The castle stood silent and motionless, no sound of its many residents could be detected. It seemed to be completely devoid of life.

His doubts vanished however when he turned to see one of his closest friends, Ron, standing waist deep in the great lake. Ron hadn't noticed him as he was standing with is back to him, staring out over the water to the horizon. Harry smiled happily at this latest development relived to see a friendly face among what has up till now been a very confusing day. He ran towards him shouting to get his attention, but strangely getting no response. As he got closer to him, he suddenly realised that his feet were still dry, yet he should have reached the water by now. He looked down in shocked bewilderment to see the last of the water receding away form him and past Ron, who seemed not to have noticed or simply didn't care. Ron, now standing on the exposed sand bed, turned to face him as the water some 200 feet behind him reared up to form a towering tidal wave. As the enormous wave raced towards him, Ron turned calmly to Harry reached out his hand offering it to Harry.

Harry gapped at Ron. He began to frantically shout at him telling him to run, but he either didn't hear him or he didn't listen as he just stood there holding out his hand for him to take. Harry sprinted the towards him, hoping to reach him before the wave did, but just as he reached out to grab his hand the wave broke and came crashing down on top of them. Harry was thrown backwards falling head over heals as the water pushed him back with tremendous force. He winced in pain as he finally stopped spinning and looked up seeing Ron standing completely unaffected by the water with one hand still held out for him to take. Harry fought against the currents trying to reach his friend but the closer he got the harder the water resisted him. When he was just a few feet away from Ron the current suddenly surged sending him flying backwards. Harry could only watch as the image of his friend faded into the water.

He wondered what was happening to him and why Ron wasn't helping him. The same the burning sensation in his lungs that he had experienced at the end of the second event of the Triwizard Tournament began to overtake him. He knew that he didn't have much time left before he lost consciousness. As everything began to go dark. His final thought were if the was how he was going to die. Suddenly, the pressure from the water that was crushing him seconds before lifted and next thing he knew he had broken the surface and was taking in deep gulps of air. He looked around quickly for any sign of Ron, but he was nowhere to be found. Whilst he was searching, he heard someone shouting his name. He looked towards the edge of the lake, squinted through the blur of his burning eyes to see a figure standing on the shoreline a few hundred feet away weaving at him.

"Hermione" he shouted back weakly, and began to swim towards her, as fast as is exhausted body would allow.

He reached the shore and pulled him self out of the water, to stand in front of his other best friend. He was about to tell her about Ron when something behind Harry caught Hermione's attention causing her to stair open mouthed in to the air. He followed her gaze and turned to watched as something fell form the sky at great speed. He focussed on the falling object and gasped as he recognised his own body with unmistakable wild black hair and wire rimmed glasses. He turned to ask a still open mouthed Hermione what was happening when he suddenly he lurched backwards falling strait through the floor, as if it had been removed.

He shouted out in panic and watched as Hermione looked down at him in horror through the now transparent floor as he fell, before her image rippled away as if it had only been a reflection on water. Harry now found himself falling through same cloudy sky that he the other version of himself had fallen through a few seconds ago. He fell further and further at an ever-increasing speed, until he once again felt himself falling through water. He felt himself being dragged downwards in a fast spiral, the water getting darker and darker until it seemed to have vanished, and he was left falling through a black abyss. Eventual he felt himself land on something firm yet invisible.

He opened his eyes and stared at his new surroundings. There was nothing at all to be seen, only endless darkness in all directions. He waited, holding his breath for something to happen. When nothing happened he stepped forward gingerly hoping to find more invisible ground, not wanting to find himself falling again. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he was forced to leap backwards when the dark floor that he was standing on illuminated its self without warning. He shielded his eyes from the now brilliant white light, until it shattered like glass into thousands of pieces. Each piece turning into a white dove and flying away into the darkness leaving Harry standing at the edge of a large circular stained glass platform. He looked down in surprise at the platform to see that it depicted a boy of around 16, around Harry's age. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wore black cloths and held a sword that look an awful lot like an oversized key. There were also portraits of four other people, a boy, a girl and to creatures that looked like a duck and some sort of dog. Harry got the impression that together they told some sort of story, but didn't get long to contemplate its meaning as from somewhere in the darkness came a deep, slow mysterious voice.

"_So much to do, so little time…"_

Harry whirled around. No one was there. He was one his own. He reached into his right pocket for his wand but found that it wasn't there. He wasn't surprised that it was gone, he'd been through a lot of strange events today and anyone could have caused him to lose his wand. The voice spoke again, its gentle tone reassuring him a little, it didn't sound like it meant him harm at least.

"_Take your time. Don't be afraid … The door is still shut."_

Harry rolled his eyes in confusion, "what door?" He asked the voice but got no answer.

"_Now, step forward. Can you do it"_

This really confused Harry, of course he could. But when went to move, he was suddenly filled with doubtful thoughts completely alien to him. He began to feel as if the darkness had condensed and warped it's self himself around him, rooting him to the spot. He went to move only to have some voice at the back of his mind telling him to stay still. The more he tried to walk forwards, the louder the voice became to the point that it was screaming at him not to move. It was a great deal like trying to fight Imperious curse, only no feeling of complete serenity. With a final burst of will, Harry stepped forwards and the voice inside is head immediately fell silent, the feeling of doubt vanishing. Feeling him self return to normal, he stepped forward to explore the platform. He stopped as a beam of light hit the middle of the platform and the Mysterious Voice spoke once more.

_"A secret power lays hidden within you,"_

As the mysterious voice spoke him as a grey stone pedestal appeared to the side of him. On the pedestal was a large black metal shield with a red boarder and red logo of three circles, two of which were smaller then the third making them look like ears.

_"If you help to give it form…"_

Another pedestal appeared this time holding a staff like weapon with the three-circle logo attached to the top of it in a sky blue colour.

"_It will give you strength."_

A third and final pedestal appeared in front of him, this time baring a shining silver sword with the three-circle logo printed on its golden hilt.

"_Choose well."_

He paused and looked at the weapons in front of him. He stepped up to the staff and carefully lifted it off the pedestal. As his hands gripped the staff he instantly felt something inside him strengthen and grow stronger. He was so lost in the feeling that he almost dropped the staff as the Mysterious Voice spoke once more.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

He put the staff back down on the pedestal. As it left his hands, the feeling of power that it had given him quickly faded. He liked the idea of having 'inner strength' but the idea of having the 'power of the mystic' didn't interest him. He already had his magic so he didn't need any more. Plus it sounded too much like divination for his liking. Next, he went to the shield. Again, he felt an energy surge through him and strengthening a different part of his body.

_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

Again he put back the shield. Harry liked the shield far better then the staff. He liked the idea of the shield being able to 'repel all', but he knew that when he faced Voldemort, he didn't just want to defend, he wanted to be able to fight back. A Shield didn't seem likely to be able to do that very well. He walked up to the third pedestal and grinned as he felt a third energy surge through him as he picked up the sword.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

This was definitely to his liking. He felt that when he faced Voldemort, this power would definitely give him an advantage. He looked down at the sword and then back at the other two weapons. A small part of him still wanted the shield, its defensive capability would definitely be useful, but he knew that it was the sword that he wanted most. He didn't really want the staff nor needed it for that matter, reminding him self that he already had a wand that he could perform magic with. There would simply be no need for him to choose the staff. He looked up and nodded to where he thought the voice came from. The sword shattered and disappeared from his hands in a flash of light. But unlike before when he put one of the weapons down, he could still fell it's power within him.

_"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

He frowned. Give up in exchange? He had to give one of the weapons up? The voice had not said anything about that. However, this time he wasn't facing a hard decision. He still liked the shield and the staff wouldn't make that much of a difference. Even if his magic power did drop a little it would not make it worth surrendering the shield. He sighed heavily as he made his decision and picked up the staff and listened to the mysterious voice remind him of the power that the staff had to offer.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_

He nodded and watched as the staff disappeared in the same way as the sword had, but this time getting none off its strength.

_"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

He nodded. Seconds latter he was forced to jump back as the pedestals suddenly collapsed and sank into the platform with flashes of light. The platform shuddered underneath his feet before it shattered in to thousands of pieces. Once again he was falling through the darkness. He had adjusted to the feeling now so it didn't bother him as much. Besides, the mysterious voice had gone to a lot of trouble to get him here, so he thought it unlikely that it would just let him die. At least he hoped so.

His feet landed hard as he hit another platform that held an image of thirteen men or women standing in front of a large white castle. It was hard to tell if they were men or women as they all wore identical long black coats with hoods that hid there faces completely, so no part any of them could actually bee seen. He gasped as a flash of light appeared and his sword materialised in his hand. He stared at it as the Mysterious Voice spoke above him.

"_You've gained the power to fight."_

Harry grinned. He liked the sound of that. He slashed the air the sword, like in the films Dudley would watch. He was surprised at how natural it felt to him. He studied his new sword. It reminded him of the time in his second year when he used the Gryffindor sword to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. The two swords did look somewhat similar, with their long silver blades and golden handles. He was brought back to the present when the voice spoke to him once more.

_"All right! You've got it!"_

It cheered him, obviously pleased that he knew the basic's of using a sword.

"_Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

It advised him wisely. He nodded, smiling at his own accomplishments. Then something stopped him cold, when he caught a sudden movement in the corner of his eye. He turned and stared open mouthed as he saw what he could only describe as a small moving shadow that looked like a mutated black house-elf, with less defined features and two long antennas.

"_There will be times you have to fight."_

The Voice warned. Harry's dismay turned to fear as the strange shadow lifted its self up from the ground and twitched violently as it's head snapped up to face him. He shivered in fear as it's bright yellow eyes made contact with his own and two more shadows appeared beside it out of nowhere. Harry stepped backwards as they continued to twitch and slowly advanced towards him. He was thinking of running as fast as possible, when the mysterious voice spoke to him again.

"_Keep your light burning strong."_

One of the creatures near him jumped at him with the intention of tearing in to him with its sharp clawed hand. Encouraged by the mysterious voice, Harry raised his sword and brought it crashing down onto the shadow creature at the last moment. The creature evaporation when the sword made contact leaving a black vapour that hung in the air for a few seconds. The other two watched their comrade fall. They twitched again and turned their attention back to Harry. He jumped back as one tried to slash his arm with its claws while the other went for his head. With a quick action of the wrist, both met a similar fate to their comrade. Harry made a mental note to ask Hagrid about these shadow creatures when he got back to the real Hogwarts.

He smiled in triumph, but groaned as he turned to see a fourth creature standing in the middle of the platform. He eyed it wearily for a second before he tightened his grip on his sword and walked towards it. He stopped within striking distance of the creature when it suddenly dissolved back into the ground forming a hole in the platform, a hole that was quickly growing. He stumbled backwards as more gaping black holes appeared in the platform. This proved to be a mistake as he was soon trapped in one of the holes that had opened up behind him. He struggled while a dark purple smoke like energy attempted to drag him under. Harry panicked and struggled against the darkness until he opened his eyes seeing that the darkness had disappeared and he was now laying on yet another platform.

He got back up to his feet and looked around, noticing an image of a man of wearing a black clock like the ones on the last platform. In this case his hood was pulled down, revealing boy of around his age maybe a little older. This boy had long silver hair and for some reason he wore a black piece of fabric as a blindfold. He was tall and intimidating, brandishing a sword that looked a lot like a wing. Harry now turned his attention to his surroundings. In the middle of the platform there was a door that stood directly opposite to him. He walked towards it but stopped in front of it as he noticed that it was nearly completely transparent. He raised a hand and tried to pull the handle on the door, hoping that it was just a magic trick played on muggles, but his hand went straight through it, causing him to grown in frustration.

"How am I supposed to open this?" Harry asked, more to him self then to anyone, not that there was anyone to ask apart from the mysterious voice that is, but that seemed to be keeping quiet right now. Then, as if someone had read his mind, there was a loud thump behind him. He turned, sword raised in case it was another creature, but instead he was relived as he saw that a chest had appeared at the other end of the platform. He approached it apprehensively and opened it. As he did a flash of light was emitted from within the chest, before the chest and the light vanished. He turned to look at the door transparent door, to see it materialised before his eyes. He quickly dashed over to open it with a pull on one of the metal handles, it was but he could manage. Bright light flooded out through the doorway, making him wince and forcing him turn his head away to shield his eyes as stepped into the blinding light.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, which faded to allow his eyes to focus and take in the familiar surroundings of the Gryffindor common room. Once again it was a perfect recreation, but Harry got the feeling that it wasn't the real Gryffindor common room. He glanced around the room as he looked over all of the tables and tapestries littering the room and smiled as he saw two of his dorm mates, Dean and Seamus, come down the stairs that lead to the dormitories. He also noticed Ginny, Ron's little sister, walking down behind them.

_"Hold on,"_

Harry jumped as the Mysterious Voice returned.

"_The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_

After the voice had stooped speaking, Dean stepped forward. "What are you afraid of?" he asked.

This question caught Harry off guard, especially coming from Dean. He frowned as he thought about what he could say. He thought about his fear of Dementors or Voldemort, but he didn't think that was the type of answer Dean was looking for. He thought back to all the times he was scared and what made him so. It seamed that most of the times when he was scared it had something to do with the feared being rejected by his friends or someone else.

"Being rejected." He answered truthfully.

"Being rejected? Is that really that scary?" Dean asked in return, before Seamus stepped forwards and took his place.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked.

What did he want out of life? He wanted many things. The main one being that he was never famous and that his parents were still alive but again that wasn't the answer he thought that Seamus was looking for. He stared into the fire while he mauled over the many possible answers. Then it came to him. He had said it so many times that heed lost count. "I want to live a normal life." He replied.

Seamus smiled. "To live a normal life, huh?" Then Ginny then stepped forward to take his place.

"What's most important to you?" she asked softly.

What was the most important thing to him? He grinned as memories of all the times Ron and Hermione stuck by him and helped him when he went off on one of his many dangerous adventures. His smiled as he answered. "Friendship."

Ginny grinned back. "Is friendship such a big deal?" She said mysteriously before stepping back. The Mysterious Voice returned, reminding Harry of his answers.

_"You are afraid of being rejected… you want to lead a normal life… you want friendship… Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine… The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_

As the mysterious voice fell silent the common room, along with his friends, Dean, Seamus and Ginny, disappeared in a blinding light leaving him standing on another platform. This time the platform showed a man with long silver hair holding what looked lie two swords made of lasers, one in each hand. He was wearing a clock like all the rest, but this time it was a swirl of black and white. He looked to be fighting fiercely with the boy from the first platform and somebody else who he didn't recognise.

Another light beamed down from above on the other side of the platform. Harry slowly walked towards it but stopped when an odd scratching sound reached his ears. He turned and gulped as more shadow creatures surrounded him. He grasped the sword hilt tightly once again and waited for one of them to make a move. One of them suddenly lunged at him, but Harry avoided it by jumping to the side and bringing his sword up in time to cleave it in half. The other two creatures jumped at him together in retaliation. Leaping forwards and spinning round, Harry was able to cut a large ark with his sword, dispatching them both in mid air.

Three of the creatures suddenly jumped at him from behind, catching Harry of guard. He was stumbled forwards when one of the creature's razor sharp claws made contact with the soft skin on his back, leaving three deep parallel slits. He gasped in pain but quickly overcame it and spun around to face his attackers. He jumped back to avoid another strike, before swinging his sword forcefully, destroying shadows in three swift slices. Another one appeared from off to his side, but was quickly stopped when Harry's blade ran clean through its chest. It was defeated, but immediately more of the shadows raised them selves from the floor, Harry quickly found himself surrounded once more. He charged forwards, sword held above his head, before bringing it crashing down on the closest creature with a thud as it hit the floor. He spun around just in time to hit two in mid air before they were able to tare in to him. He jumped back to see three landing where he stood only seconds before, their claws hitting the platform hard. He lunged at them making a large sweeping cut, taking them all out before they had had chance to react.

Harry gripped hard at the hilt of his sword, searching for any signs of another attacker. When none came, he aloud him self to relax. He felt his back to feel the damage the claws had inflicted. His fingers were met with a thick, sticky liquid, that told harry the creature had got him good. He frowned at the thought of another scar, and about how he would explain it. At least unlike the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, he would be able to hide this one easily enough. He also began to notice a fair few other cuts and slits that he'd received in the fight, but none of them were that serious, and probably wouldn't scar.

While he was still determining the extent of the damage, another beam of light fell down onto the platform and a yellow and green glowing circle appeared, as the beam of light faded. He walked up to and circle inspected it carefully. He waved his sword over the edge of the circle, when nothing happened he bravely stepped inside. He took a sharp breath as he felt a strange energy surge up through him. He felt a sight tingling in his back, when he felt it he found that the slits had complete healed, he couldn't even feel a scar. He also noticed that the cuts on his hands were healed, even the spilt blood had vanished. Not only that, but he could feel his exhaustion ebbing away. Fully heeled and recharged he stepped back out onto the platform and turned to admire the wonderful entity. He watched the circle of light, wondering what kind of magic it contained, obviously it was powerful healing magic but he had never heard of anything like it before. He was suddenly surprised to see that it started to move towards the edge of the platform. As it fell over the edge it disappeared, only to be replaced by a set of multicoloured steppes leading to a new platform.

He walked carefully up the steps, not wanting to fall, and found himself studying the image on a new platform. This time it showed a battle between, two figures. One of them was an unusually tall man, not Hagrid tall but still a formidable size. He had long silver hair, a black leather coat with large silver shoulder guards. More noticeable though was the fact that he had an extremely long silver sword, which looked to long for anyone to ever use, and on top of that he had a single black feathered wing protruding from right shoulder. The man locked swords with another man dressed all in black. Compared to the other he looked relatively normal. He was off average height and build and had short spiky blond hair, although his eyes gave of a strange glow. He did however wield a sword that defied logic. It wasn't as long as the other man's but it was much wider and looked to be made up of many smaller swords intricately slotted together. It looked far to heavy to be used, but this man seemed to use it effortlessly.

A new beam of light shined down at the edge of the platform. Harry looked at it expectantly, waiting for something to happen and as expected the mysterious voice spoke up.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Harry looked at his shadow, but it looked the same as ever. He walked up to the light, but still nothing happened. He looked at it shadow again, but nothing had changed. Except that it had grown longer, in fact it was still growing despite the fact that Harry had stopped moving. He looked on in horror as his shadow continued to grow, until it reached all the way to the far side of the platform. It to turned to face him, then without warning it started to lift itself up like the other shadow creatures did. As it did so it also began to change shape. It no longer looked like Harry. It grew long black sharp clawed hands and sprouted small featherless wings from its back. Its eyes began to shine with the same unnatural yellow glow and its hair began to grow into large tentacle like strands, some rapping themselves around its face so that only it's eyes remained clearly visible.

"_But don't be afraid."_

The Mysterious Voice tried to calm him as the shadow started to grow tall thick muscled legs and arms. Harry simply watched in horror as the giant shadow drew it's self up to his full height and stared down at him. Harry couldn't help it, despite what the voice said he was terrified. He couldn't fight it. How could the voice expect him to fight this thing when he only just been able to fight off other shadows and they were tiny in comparison to this giant's monstrous size! He felt its shinning yellow eyes poor deep into his own green ones before he turned and ran for his life. He didn't get very far as he was forced to stop when he nearly ran off the edge of the platform. He looked around desperately for the bridge so he could escape back to the other platforms, but there was no sign of it. He turned pail as he realised that he had to fight this nightmarish creature.

_"And don't forget…"_

The Voice warned him as the creature took a step forward, shaking the platform slightly when his foot hit with its colossal weight behind it. Harry raised his sword into an attacking stance, his sword trembling slightly as he prepared himself for the fight of his life. The monster just stood there looming over him threateningly, looking down at him. Harry gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, weighting for it to make its first move. Harry glared at the monster trying to mask his fear, but it just stood there for what felt like an eternity but must only have been a few seconds. Eventually it broke the deadlock, and prepared its first attack.

The monster flexed its long clawed fingers before it clenched them tightly in a fist, forming a small swirling black and purple ball of energy. It drew back it's first for maximum force, before it slamming it into the ground, causing Harry to dive quickly to one side. Harry recovered to see a large swirling mass of dark energy covering the platform with the monsters huge fist stuck in the middle of it. With no better plan, he charged madly forward and began a rapid barrage of slashes on the giant's arm, forcing every last ounce of strength he could find into to each blow. Its arm flinched under the strain of such a heavy assault, until the dark energy underneath his feet disappeared and the monster lifted its battered arm out of his reach. Harry paused momentarily hoping that this was the end. The monster collapsed to its knees obviously in a lot pain. Harry's eyes widened as a new larger ball of purple energy suddenly appeared above the heart shaped hole in its torso. It began to spit out small balls of energy towards him. He jumped and dived out of the way but the energy blasts follow him, and just kept coming.

Harry found harder and harder to dodge the blasts as more and more zoomed towards him. Then quite by chance, he hit one with his sword sending it rocketing towards giant's head, causing it to bring it's hand over it's eyes to protect them. Without hesitation Harry began to bat as many of the energy balls as he could back towards the monster. It tried to block them, but enough made it through to bring it back down to its knees. Sensing an opportunity to end the fight, Harry charged at the creature. He leapt up on to one of its arms, running all the way up to its shoulder before jumping of at its head. With a cry of rage, Harry slammed his sword down onto the creature's face, cutting a deep fissure from above its eye to below its mouth. The creature howled in pain before it collapsed. Harry landed and smiled in triumph as he saw the creature fall on to the hard floor, which caused it to shake under the strain of the impact. He felt his heart race as the adrenaline-fuelled body shock with joy and pride over what he had accomplished. But this joyous feeling faded fast when the creature started to move again.

Harry jumped back in shock. This wasn't good, he was already exhausted and wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. He gasped as the monster drew back up to its full height, towering over him. To his further horror, he felt his sword disappear from his hand. Harry backed away in fear, the monster just stood their looking at him, it's cold glare penetrating down into Harry's soul. Though it showed no emotion, Harry could tell it was smirking at him. Suddenly he felt his foot sink a little through the platform. Looking down he saw that a swirling circle of darkness had formed beneath him, which he had begun to sink through. Unlike the last time, this hole had tentacles of dark purple smoke like energy that it raped around him, pulling him down into the darkness.

"_But don't be afraid."_

The Mysterious Voice urged him, as the dark swirling portal dragged his feet and legs down into its dark abyss.

"_You have the mightiest weapon of all."_

The monster simply watched Harry struggle wildly, as he sank deeper and deeper. He twisted and turned, desperately trying to find something that he could use to pull him out but his hands were soon covered and swallowed by dark hole.

_"So don't forget"_

He managed to turn around as the darkness crawled up and around his neck and pulled his head down, all but swallowing him. Just as the last of his head was about to be plunged into darkness, the voice spoke for one final time.

"_You are the other that will open the_ _door."_

AN// First Fic, first chapter. What do you think?????? Before I forget, later on when I start world hopping, I'm probably going to run out of ideas of worlds to visit. Ive sorted out the ones that are key to the story line, but any recommendations for filler words are welcome. Just drop any ideas in a review. By the was I only got C's for English so my writing is not going to spelling and grammar perfect, but if you've read everything so far you've probably guessed that.


	3. First Steps into Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Kingdom hearts. I also don't own Star Wars but that's irrelevant.

**First Steps into Darkness**

Harry awoke and sat bolt upright. He looked around frantically before he realised he was back in his bed in the Gryffindor common room. He sighed in relief as he took in the familial surroundings, "Just a dream." He then realised what this could mean. Was this another glimpse at one of Voldemort's plans? "No" he thought aloud, Voldemort wasn't in it and neither was anyone else for that matter. On top of that is scar didn't hurt which was always a god sign. "No" he repeated as if trying to convince himself. He decided to file this one away as 'excessively strange, yet natural', and that it wasn't worth further thought.

It was only then that he noticed he was alone in the dormitory. He looked at his watch "midday?" he thought puzzled. It wasn't like him to sleep in on a weekend; then again he had stayed up into the small hours in order to finish his a potions essay. Quickly getting dressed he ran down to the great hall and to he Gryffindor table where he met up with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. As he expected, Ron was diving head first into a roast dinner, while Hermione was reading a rather old looking book on some sort ancient magic, periodically shooting looks of disgust towards Ron. Harry suppressed a laugh and took his seat between them.

"Afternoon Harry" Hermione said jokingly also suppressing a laugh.

"Year where you been?" Ron fought a mouth full of roast potatoes to ask this question, something that didn't impress Hermione.

"Nowhere, just been a sleep. Had this very strange dream last night" he offered by way of an excuse. Hermione glanced up over the top of her book with a worried expression. "Not anything to do with Voldemort," Ron flinched, "just strange, that's all," Harry quickly added realising his mistake. Hermione looked concerned, but didn't press the matter. "So what are we doing today?" harry asked thought he already half suspected the answer.

"WE" Hermione put great emphasis on this part, "are going to research this Pure-blood Prince" she ignored the grown Ron gave her.

"What's with you and this guy, he done nothing but help harry and you won't get off his case. " besides it's only a book.

"Yes Ron and books never hurt anyone" Ron fell into defeat. The dark events of the events of his second year were all stemmed from a signal book; the memory still gives him the creeps.

"Fine, you can waste your free time for all I care. I'm going to spend my time doing something I enjoy for once" With that he stormed of up the Gryffindor table towards the common room, taking with him the gaze of a good number of students. Hermione glared daggers at the back of Ron's retreating head before turning and leaving in a similar fashion heading to the library.

"Just great…" Harry sighed. Once again he had been left standing in the no man's land of one of Ron and Hermione's epic battles. He thought about which side he should take. He wanted to go after Ron but he had to admit that he was curious to know more about the half blood prince. He sighed deeply as he left for the library. "Ron's going to kill me!"

Harry made his way slowly to the library, dreading the mood Hermione would be in when he got there. As I turned out she didn't mention Ron at all, which if anything just made Harry feel even more uncountable about the situation. Having no lessons that day meant that Harry could spend hours researching uninterrupted. But without Ron to liven the atmosphere, he soon began get board. Hermione, still fuming about Ron didn't say much, leaving Harry to his own devices. He found plenty of information on half-blood creatures, even things about the various wizard princes that there had been over the many years, but no half blood prince. Even Hogwarts a history hadn't offered a clue to the princes' identity.

It was late afternoon and still no closer to learning the truth. Hermione had so may exhausted books around her it made a small fortress, partially blocking her from view. This was probably for the better though as it meant that she couldn't see a timidly approaching Ron.

"Hay Harry, Hermione, found out anything yet?"

"No, nothing" replied Harry

"Hermione simply turned the page in the book she was reading and didn't offer him a response."

"Well I'll just get started reading these then" he said quietly as he took some books of the nearest shelf and began to read through. Despite the extra set of eyes the hunt became no more fruitful. In fact by the end of the day the Harry was seriously considering that the prince had popped out of nowhere stayed just log enough to graffiti on his potions book before disappearing again. The group left the library with both Harry and Ron having the sinking feeling that they would be back bright and early the next day.

As they rounded a corner on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower, they collided with a rather short third year Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff in question was knocked back on to the floor, and was now looking up at the trio in apparent terror, as all the colour drained from his face.

"You ok?" asked Hermione in a somewhat motherly tone. The boy only managed to stutter a few inaudible words picking himself up, and running away in the opposite direction.

"I think you got an admirer Hermione," said Ron trying to hold back a fit of laughter. That night ended like any other. Hermione would read some book or other, while harry and Ron would indulge in a game of wizard chess or exploding snap. Eventually Ron and Hermione departed for the night leaving Harry under the impression that he wanted some time alone to revise his quidditch tactics, in reality he wanted time to think about the previous nights' dream. He sat by the fireplace until one by one the last of the Gryffindor retired, leaving him alone in the room.

He thought long and hard about his strange dream. He analysed it from every angle but got no closer to unlocking its secrets. It was far to real to be just a dream, yet it didn't seam to have anything to do with Voldemort. It was not filed with visions of death, or with glimpses of Voldemort's plans yet it clearly wasn't natural.

He could feel himself being pulled into a deep sleep, maybe he would get similar dream, but then suddenly his scar began to prickle. With in moments it burned like liquid fire, he tried to stand up, but immediately collapsed back into the chair. He could feel the world growing dark once more, but this time he knew the dream would not be pleasant.

He was standing in a cold marble room, which looked to be part of a castle. He was standing in what appeared to be it's thrown room. It was long with a high sealing adorned with the banners. Next to him he could see a jet black thrown, and at the opposite end of the room a great wooden door, inscribed with images the details of which he could not make out, but was cretin weren't pleasant. From behind the door came a horrific scream. It lasted for around thirty seconds before being abruptly silenced. In burst Voldemort flanked by Bellatrix Lesranges. Voldemort walked towards his thrown, then realising he was being followers screamed at her to get out. Voldemort was definitely livid at something, this meant something had gone wrong for him, which meant something had gone right for Harry.

Voldemort fumed up to thrown and began to scream at some disembodied figure leaving Harry scared to move even though he new couldn't be seen or heard.

"HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! HOW DARE HE ORDER ME, I AM LORD OF THIS WORLD! I AM LORD VOLDERMORT!" His voice blistered with rage and contempt as he spat out every last syllable.

"You were never lord of this world and you never will be," said a soft clam voice, that cut through Voldemort's rage like a knife. Harry spun around in shock to see who had the audacity to challenge Voldemort so openly. If he hadn't he would have seen the briefest ghost of fear flash across Voldemort's face, before it was repressed.

The voice was that of a man, or at least Harry thought it was, it was impossible to tell. Whoever it was wore a long black coat that was fastened from top to bottom with a hood pulled low casting their face into shadow. He wore large black boots and both hands were incased in black gloves. The overall result was to shield every last inch of the man from the eye. All though harry could not see the man properly, he new that he was not someone to be messed with. His presence screamed power in ways both Voldemort and Dumbledore could only dream of, the vary air seamed to darken around him.

"Voldemort…you failed us."

"I AM NOT YOUR PUPET TO COMMAND! I AM LORD WOLDERMORT!" He screamed at the shrouded man in what Harry could tell was an attempt to intimidate him, but the man didn't so much as flinch.

"Need I remind you, that the only reason that you are 'Lord Voldemort' is because we gave you the power to be so."

"NEVER, I REQUIRE THE HELP OF NO ONE!"

"Really?" Said the man in amused tone. "If I remember correctly, it was we who first gave you the idea of the six Horcrux and instructed you on how to make them. When you were all but destroyed, was it not us who sent Quirrell to you? And it was us who gave you the knowledge of the ritual that gave you this body you process today? Clearly you don't need are help." Voldemort glowered at the man with pure rage and hatred burning in the slits of his eyes, but was unable to do anything. The man turned to leave, but stopped a few paces later and turned his head to Voldemort.

"Don't rely on them to much. The more you use them, the closer they get to your heart. They feed on the darkness within it you see. They get to close and… well, don't let them get to close."

"I can control them, they won't get my heart."

"Of cause not" he replied in a slightly patronising voice. "By the way, the boy is watching." With that the man turned to stare directly at Harry from under his hood and through the darkness, Harry thought he could just see the glint of crystal blue eyes. In the background Voldemort screamed something to someone, but harry didn't listen. He was transfixed, staring at the man, searching in vain for glimpse of something to humanise him. Then the room began to fade into darkness. The great door, the white marbled walls, the thrown and even Voldemort himself had faded. But still Harry stared at the man, tying to pierce through the darkness and still the man stared back into to Harry. Now the mysterious man was all that remained in the darkness that he could so easily be apart of. His image lingered, for a few seconds and just before it vanished, he spoke seemingly directly into Harry's mind.

"…_Almost…Time"_

For the second night in a row, Harry awoke and sat bolt upright, this time however he awoke in a cold sweat. Who ever that man was he was going to be a problem. And what was he giving to Voldemort? A new weapon perhaps, what ever it was it couldn't be good. He rolled over to look at his watch, 03:27 in the morning. He sighed, he wasn't likely to get anymore sleep, it was going to be a long night.

It seemed like iternity, before he started to hear the first signs or life stering in the otheres with whom he sheared his room. Finishing replaying his dream for the 1000th time, he got up and went down into the common room to wait for his friends. Some forty five minutes latter, he, Ron and Hermione, found themselvs sitting in the great hall. After the usual brekfast, for most of which Harry seemed rather distent, the trio set of for another session of hunting down the identity of the prince, though this time without any objections from Ron. The group spent the most of the morning in silence, until Ron discovered something he felt needed to be brought to the groups immidate attention.

"Isn't that Hermione's secret admirer over there?" both Harry, and Hermione looked like they had been hit with the confoundus charm. Seeing there look's of confusion Ron decided to elaberate. "You know, that Hufflepuff third year from last night." Harry had to struggle to hold back a fit of laughter, whiel Hermione had to struggle to hold back hitting Ron. But shore enough there sat the boy they had run in to the previous night. Up one realisng the three older Grifindors were looking at him, he gave a shrill squeek and devied to hind his face behind the book he was reading.

The trio laughed to themselvs and thought nothing more of it. The day wore on with no clue to the princes identity coming to light. Every now and then one of the group would steal a quick glance towards the Hufflepuff boy on the next tabel, and evert time he would dive for cover beneath his book. Eventualy it was time for the library to close and for everyon to head of to their common rooms. The trio had bearly reached the grate staris when they heare the smug voice of Draco Malfoy coming from a little way ahead of them. Realising that trubel was bruing they decided to to race ahed and find out what was happening. Turning the corner, they found the Slitherin in question towering over third third year Hufflepuff from the library.

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" shouted Harry as he raced to join the scene, Ron and Hermione right behind him.

"Year, why don't you pick on someone you own size for once!" continued Hermione

"Shut up Mudblood. You to Potter if you know what's best for you." Turning to the third year. "Should have know you would have been part of Potters little fan club. Let me guess your another little Mudblood aren't you. Should have known you would all hang around together. You and the blood traitors," nodding to Ron "one happy little family."

"Shut up Malfoy" was all Hermione could reply through the tears that had started to form her eyes.

"Why you little…" retaliated an enraged Harry, while Ron's face turned a shade of red that closely matched his hair.

"Why what are you going to do?" Malfoy sneered raising his wand, an action that the golden trio immediately copied. The situation was that there was now four wands raised at each with the full intention off being used. Malfoy was preparing to cast the opening curse to the four way duel, when he was interrupted by the third year who until now had remind silent, in fact up until now no one present had acutely heard him speak. Now however he spoke in a voice that was as calm and soft as it was out of place coming form the boy.

"There is no need for violence, surely" he stated, the others looked in shock but he continued still with his back to them. "After all, I would hate to have to hurt you" this comment was directed solely to Malfoy, who starred at him in disbelief.

"You? What could a third year do to hurt me" he laughed moving a step closer and raising his wand. The other three raised their wands threateningly, taking a step close to close the gap.

"Don't try anything or-" They were cut of by the year's perfectly calm voice. A voice calm despite the fact that he had a sixth year who stood at least a head taller then him with wand raised to his back, moving aggressively towards him.

"I worn you, Malfoy, you shouldn't underestimate people because they look to be beneath you."

"Ha, Don't make me laugh, you're just a pathetic Mudblood like all the rest." Hermione flinched as he made the blood comment. "I going to enjoy this" he smiled to himself, raising his wand up to back of the boy's head, ready to cast a spell.

"Hrrrm" the third year sighed to himself as Malfoy prepared to attack.

"Malfoy don't-" was all Hermione could scream as he lunged forwards his wand out stretched. But he never got the chance to utter a single word. What happened next happened so fast that the trio didn't have time to shout a warning to Draco. As he lunged forward, the third year spun round, in a blur of black and yellow. As he did so he produced from out of nowhere a long silver bladed sword. He moved so quickly that he was able to stab Malfoy in mid flight, strait through the shoulder, and with enough force to slam him into the wall pinning him in place. Malfoy splutter in pain and shock, finding his wand had flown from his hand and his right arm now unresponsive, he looked down at the third year, who was now sporting a rather sinister smile. He clenched his still functional left hand into as tighter fist as possible and launched it at him. Before he had even come close to landing the below, he felt a blistering pain in his other shoulder. He looked to see a second identical sword was now pinning that arm to the wall as well. He looked into the eyes of the third year, they were cold, and uncaring, and had a distinctive inhuman quality to them.

"I told you not to make the choice to fight likely" the forth year told Draco in a calm, soft voice that was somewhat reminiscent of how Dumbledore would speak, only darker. With a quick smooth action the blades were removed for the wall and raised pulling Draco of the ground so that all his weight was forced down onto the sword tips. He squirmed weakly as he tried desperately to dislodge himself, trying to stand on air to easy the pressure on the blades.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, were completely shocked by the events that were unfolding in front of them. They stared dumbfounded at the third year and the impaled Malfoy, as the colour drained from his face. Finally Harry overcome his shock enough to speak, although somewhat weakly. "…What?… how?…" but that was all he could manage. The third year turned and smiled at the gaping trio before speaking to them.

"Please wait a moment, while I deal with are friend here" He tuned back to Draco. As he did he began to change. Before their eyed, he began to grow rapidly. His body changed to that of a seventeen-year-old, his clothes also changed. His black and yellow Hufflepuff robes elongated to meet the needs of his new size. The yellow faded into black as the robes reformed them selves into a black leather trench coat. His shoes grew into strong leather combat boots, which were mostly covered by a pair of heavy black trousers that meet an equally black plain jacket. The only shred of colour to be found on his cloths was a strange blood red marking that covered the bottom of the back of his coat. It looked like a stretched heart, with two black spiked bands crossing through it. The trio didn't know it but they had just seen the heartless insignia for the first time His face looked essentially the same, except older, with the exception of his eyes which now seamed cold and unnatural.

"Who… are you?" Hermione demanded wand now raised, Harry and Ron quickly flowing suite. "I worn you, don't try everything" she quickly added. The stranger surveyed the three, not bothered by the tree wands trained on him. His eyes came to rest on Hermione, staring deep into her eyes. She could feel him probing her and shifted slightly under his penetrating gaze. He smiled slightly but let it fade as he noticed the tears that still hung around her eyes from Draco's earlier Mudblood comment.

He turned back to a now whimpering Draco. "You made the lady cry" Before Draco could utter a word to his defence, the man, in a single quick action, twisted both blades in opposite directions. The blades, which still supported Draco's full weight, tore even greater tares in his shoulders. He squirmed under the immense pain, before he fell still. His blood trickling down the length the blades and dripping of the hilts, pooling on the flaw below. His head lulled as he passed out from pain and blood loss. The blades were withdrawn from within him, allowing him to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap resting against the wall. The man turned to the three remaining Gryffindor. He smiled at them as he flicked his wrists to remove the excess blood from his swords.

He took a step forwards and was met with a wall of wands, all of which directed at him. He stopped and looked calmly at the hostile faces of the trio. "Who are you?"

"What don't you recognise me, and I thought I was your friend" he said in mock outrage.

"Friend, after what you did to him" Hermione spluttered. "Why would you do a thing like that? You don't even care do you. You're heartless!"

"You really are the smartest witch of you age aren't you" the trio looked at him slightly unnerved. "Your right, I am heartless aren't I" He smiled to himself then nodded to the group turned and began to walk off down the corridor.

"Stop where you are" Ron commanded, but was ignored except that the stranger raised a hand and waved behind him slightly as he left. "I mean it" no response. "Last chance, stop or else." The man stopped dead, he paused, and turned

"Or else what?" he asked, still using the soft voice but now with a definite cold undertone. The trio raised their wands threateningly ready to cast their spells. The stranger drew the two long blades from his shoulder harness and assumed a fighting stance. "So be it!"

"Stupify" Shouted Ron

"Expelliarmus" cried Harry

"Petrificus Totalus" Hermione yelled

The three spells tore down the corridor towards their mark in a blur of red and white sparks. The mark sighed to him self as the spells rocketed towards him. Then, with inhuman precision, he swung the swords in to the path of the on coming spells with such ferocious speed that they appeared no more then a silvery blur. The curses rebounded of the blades, crashing in to the walls and sealing around him leaving creators where they hit. The trio gaped in disbelief at what they saw. They overcome their shock and began to fling every hex, jinx and curse they knew at him. Every spell met the same fate, not one making it through to land a blow.

"Come on give me some credit, show me some proper magic. Show me why they call you 'The Chose One', I want to see if you worthy of your reputation."

Harry glared at him, he had never been this furious at anyone other then Voldemort before. Right he thought he wants a proper spell, then I'll give him one. "Expecto Patronum." The silvery stag erupted from the tip of his wand, and charged at the intruder. Instead of moving out the way, he stood there calmly as the Patronum quickly approached. Just as the Patronum was about to hit him, he moved in another silver and black blur. The stag came to an abrupt halt roughly seven strides behind the man, perfectly motionless for a moment. Harry stared in pure horror, as the top half of the stag slid left, while the bottom part fell to the right, the cleanly severed halves, hung in the air for a few second before vanishing.

"My turn" the man said, forsaking his soft tone for a much darker and harsher one. The three quickly went to raise a shield, but not nearly quick enough.

"Proto-" Ron shouted, but he was cut off. In a black and silver blur, the man bolted down the corridor at brake neck speed. He went strait into a shoulder barge, which hit Ron with so much force that it lifted him clean into the air slamming into the wall behind. Ron fell the ground unconscious. The man immediately stopped for a second in exactly the position that Ron had filled seconds before. He was so close to Hermione that he could whisper something into to her ear if he wanted to. Her eyes winded in fear, as she realised what was about to happen. In another silvery blur, the man brought one the sword hilts crashing down onto her head. She crumpled to the floor, unconscious under the force of the attack. Harry turned and released a Reducto curse but hit nothing but wall behind the space the man had occupied half a second before. He turned around just to see a fist came flying towards him. It made contact, launching him into the wall behind, he dropped his wand and staggered forwards dazed.

The man surveyed the damage caused to the corridor and then turned his attention to the three unconscious bodies of his opponents, sprawled across the floor. Finally he turned to the semi-recovered Harry who was now standing seemingly rooted to the spot glaring at him. He chuckled slightly to him self as he admired the devastation he had caused. "A valiant effort" he congratulated Harry using his softer voice once more. "Truly worthy of a Keyblade Master"

"What did you call me?" harry demanded, confused by the new tittle the man had given him, as well as the concussion he could feel forming.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," the man said moving to the still unconscious remains of Draco. He waved his had over him. The holes in his shoulders began to glow with a strange white light. When the light faded, Harry was astounded to see that he had been healed. Event the holes in his robes were repaired with perfect precision. Next his entire body began to glow with the same white light, when it faded he had completely disappeared. The process was repeated for Ron and Heroine, healing, mending the cloths and making them to vanish. Next the man turned his attention to the corridor. It began to glow. The light faded to show that all of the damage done to the walls caused in the fight had been repaired. The corridor looked exactly as it had done before the fight. It was impossible to tell that anything had happened. Finally he turned his attention back to Harry for the last time.

"What have you done to my friends?" harry asked as sternly as he could, but failing to hid his fear for there safety.

"Don't worry about them, they're perfectly safe. I simply healed them, purged their memories of are little encounter and sent them to there beds. They'll wake up in the morning feeling as good as ever without the slightest notion that anything out of the ordinary having happened. You however, Keyblade Master, will not have the comfort of such ignorance. Oh no, for you, this is only the beginning."

"Who…what are you?"

"Good question, you will find out soon enough no doubt. In the mean time all that there is left to do is for you to step in to the darkness".

Harry charged forwards in a last desperate attack, but stumbled when his foot sank a few inches through the floor. He tried to pull it free but found that it was stuck fast. When he looked to find what had latched onto him, he found that he was standing in circular pool of darkness. He froze as he recognised it from his the dream two nights before. He began to sink further and further, he tried to move his other foot but found that it was now also ensnared by the dark energy. He looked up to see the man standing over him smiling down as he sank further and further into the portal. With the darkness up to his waist, he gave up trying to pull him out with his strength alone. He grasped for his wand, if he could just reach it he maybe able to levitate himself out. He stretched and strained himself towards his wand, but it alluded his fingers by a couple of inches. As he leaned towards his wand his left had brushed the surface, and immediately become trapped he struggled to free it, but it only caused him to sink faster. With the darkness now up to the base of his shoulders, he clawed desperately at the edge of the portal in a futile attempted to keep head above the surface, but soon that arm was pulled down with the rest of his body. With the darkness around his neck, he looked up into the smiling face of the man one last time before his eyes were covered and his world fell into darkness. Finally he recognised him, the black coat, the boots and gloves, the cold crystal blue eyes and the way the very atmosphere seamed to darken around him. He was the man that confronted Voldemort in his dreams.

The man stood in the corridor alone. The dark portal had now closed up and any hope of Harry returning through it vanished with it. Looking to where the portal had once stood he noticed the long tubular shaft and recognised it to be Harry's wand. He picked it up and examined it, twirling it in his fingers as he did so. "It's funny what significance these wizards place in these little wands of theirs," he mused to him self out loud. He examined it for a few seconds before securing in a pocket on the inside of his is coat.

He stood as if weighting for something for a few seconds before the very air seamed to part before him, revealing a dark void like portal that hung silent, motionless and shrouded in darkness. The stranger looked at it for a few seconds and them stepped brazenly into it, vanishing as he did so. The portal remained open for a few seconds in his absence before closing into nothingness leaving quiet, peaceful and empty corridor.

AN: Well second chapter done. Sorry for the long delay, I was writing the plot of my other story I'm working on. WATCH THIS SPACE!!!! Thanks to my**ONE** reviewer, Jigoku-Kouzanchou, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Remember to leave any world requests in a review. Six weeks of school now so expect quicker updates.


	4. Far From Home

Disclaimer: I might buy a share in Disney and Square Enix so I can say, "yes I do own Kingdom hearts" At least a microscopic percentage of it anyway.

**Far from Home**

For as far as he could see there was only darkness, endless darkness stretching out to every horizon. But this darkness was different to any he had experienced before. Unlike the crushing darkness you passed through when apparate, this was warm and comfortable. He felt exhausted but couldn't think why, he realised that he was using all his energy just fighting of the urge to go to sleep. As he drifted slowly through the darkness, he could fell himself slowly fading away. Time didn't seem to exist here, wherever here was. He could have been drifting for minutes, days of weeks or years or for a millennium, they were all the same to him.

He thought of his friends' back at school. He wondered if they were safe, had they noticed he had gone yet, were they looking for him yet. Then he thought about the man, the one who had attack him and his friends, who had all but killed Draco and who had sent him here. It was strange, he knew what he had done to hi and his friends, yet he wasn't angry. The whole matter felt so distant now, like a far off memory. He knew that he had lost his wand, but he just didn't care. It was like the dark void he was moving through was keeping him separate, isolated from everything on the outside world, alone. All he could do was float onwards.

He had drifted for what seamed like an eternity, when he began to notice a tiny white dot on the horizon. As he gradually moved closer, it got bigger and clearer. For weeks it seemed he watched it grow closer and closer, taking form until he eventually came close enough to make out what it was. It was a towering white door made from what looked to be polished white marble like it belonged in grand cathedral. It stood on a small rocky outcrop that lead nowhere other then to it's self and the mysterious door. As he got even closer still he became aware of a black shadowy figure stood against the door. Although Harry couldn't make out much about the appearance, the red crossed heart on his coat told him enough. This was the man who had thrown him into this perpetual darkness so long ago. He landed softly on the edge of the rock, as he did so the man spoke to him.

"Greetings Harry, I trust you are well?" he said in the way two normal friends would greet each other.

"What is the place?" Harry replied looking around into the dark and them up at the door.

"Look as far as you are able, you will not find even the smallest glimmer of light. Welcome… Harry… to the gates of Kingdome Hearts."

"Who are you?" Harry asked now forcing his attention back onto the man.

"As I said, you will learn soon enough. By the way, do give my regards to the King when you see him."

"What? What King?" Harry asked puzzled. But before he could press the question, he was pushed forcefully of the platform by an unseen force. Unlike before when he would have floated, he began to fall. Faster and faster he fell through the darkness, plummeting towards its darkest depths. As he spiralled downward, out of control he started to blackout. Just as he was passing over threshold of unconsciousness, he collided with a hard, cold surface.

It was some time later when Harry final awoke. It was dark, and for a minute Harry thought that he was back in the endless abyss once more, but as his eyes gained focus again, he realised that I was in fact just night. He had woken up in an alleyway, in what looked like a small town. Immediately he reached for his wand, but it was nowhere to be found. Alone, unarmed and totally lost, Harry new he wasn't in the best of situations. Deciding there was nothing else for it, he started to walk along and out of the ally, trying to find out where he was. Leaving the close confines of the ally, he stepped into a wind open area populated by many building, several of which were shops. At the far end were a set of great wooden doors that reminded him of the doors at Hogwarts, this intern reminded that he needed to find a way home. Choosing to closest one to him, he climbed a flight of steps and opened the door. Unnoticed by anybody, a lone shadowy figure stood on a nearby rooftop silently looking down on the unknowing Harry.

"Can I help you?" cam a polite, friendly voice as soon as Harry had entered the shop. The voice belonged to the shopkeeper. He was a fairly small man, wearing smart cloths with a blue waste coat, and seamed to be a nice enough person. "If your interested, we have a range of rings on offer, of you're here to sell I'm shore we could work something out." Not having any money, Harry had to decline.

"No, but cold you tell me where I am…" seeing the confused look on the shop keepers face he added, "…I'm a little lost." The man's expression softened in understanding.

"Why certainly, you're in the 1st district of Traverse Town. Where are you from?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't chance telling him about Hogwarts, in case he was a muggel, but if he didn't he would probably never get back. In the end he decided to chance it. "Hogwarts" The man stayed quiet for a minute as if deep in thought, before answering.

"Hogwarts, don't think I've here of it." Harry's heart sank. Felling a little depressed he excused himself from the shop and went outside, hoping for better look in the next shop. He was outside now and walking up to try at the next house, when he heard a noise behind him that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Turning he found himself, to his disbelief, looking down at three of the shadowy creatures that he had encountered in his dream. They moved towards him, twitching all the while as if dancing to some unheard music, there brilliant yellow eyes focused on him. Harry began to move backwards, when suddenly his right hand was enveloped in a bright white light. Although he could not see trough the light, he could feel something thrust into his hand. The light faded to reveal the masteries yellow and silver Keyblade also from his dream, but he didn't have time to think about such things now.

As one of the shadow creatures jumped at him trying to claw his face, Harry swung with all his strength. He hit the heartless head on, causing it to fly backwards, dissolving into darkness as it went. The other two were quickly defeated before they could react. He looked round to see a forth heartless disappearing behind the shop he had been in earlier. Harry gave chase. This one looked different. It was blue in colour, and seamed to wear a metal helmet of some kind. It even seemed to stand upright more as it ran. As Harry raced after the creature and followed it to a pair of wooden door, arriving just in time to see the door close behind it. Harry shrugged and followed it through.

As the heavy door swung shut behind Harry, the shadowy figure stepped forwards out of a doorway a little further down the street from where Harry was moments earlier. Harry looked round, at his new surroundings. He was in a long street serenaded with tall buildings. As he was looking round he glimpsed the creature disappearing into a building over to the left. He set off after it but was stopped by the arrival of five more of the shadowy creatures. By the time they were defeated, the fleeing creature had got well ahead of him. He followed the creature into the door he thought it had gone into. High above the street, the shadowy figure leaped down onto a rooftop opposite the hotel continuing to stalk Harry.

The room Harry was in was long and thin with another door at the far end. The creature however was gone without a trace, leaving him to guess at where it went. Rather then going deeper in the building, he followed the room to the far end and back out into the street. By luck he had made the right choice. The creature in question was standing in the middle of the caught yard. Not wanting to let it escape again, Harry jumped down to the lower level and charged at the creature. Harry stuck hard with the Keyblade sending it flying backwards, but unlike the others it got up again and lurched itself at Harry. It clawed hands clashed with the Keyblade causing Harry to jump back before striking out once more, but still the creature wouldn't die. The creature dive again, this time getting under the Keyblade and sinking it's claws into the flesh of Harry's leg causing him to hiss in pain. Shaking the creature of he lashed out with the hand guard, stunning the creature before a final strike of the Keyblade finished it off.

Harry sighed in relief knowing that the chase had come to an end but unbeknown to him he was still being watched. The shadowy figure leaped from his position atop the clock tower to land silently behind Harry at the opposite side of the square. Harry continued oblivious to the figure's presence contemplating the chase and the creatures he'd defeated.

"They won't stop." The voice was calm and serious, and seamed to cut through the darkness like a knife. But what was most noticeable was that it's youth. The owner of the vice cold have been not much older then him.

"Who's there?" Harry spun round, drawing the Keyblade, to face the direction he thought the voice had come from. Through the darkness he could make out a faint shadow, but it was impossible to pick out any details.

"They won't stop, not ever, not until they get your heart that is" The voice returned in the same calm style that felt so out of place with it's youth.

"My heart?" Harry replied in a confused manner.

"Yes, that's what they want, the Heartless, they want hearts, as many as they can get, and being a Keyblade master, yours heart right at the top of their list." He paused before continuing in a more questioning way. "But why would it choose you? You're just a kid" he finished by saying something far to quietly for Harry to here, it was more like he was thinking out loud rather then actually talking to Harry. "Then again, so was he."

"What do you mean? Who are the Heartless, and who are you for that matter? Answer me!" he shouted the last as his frustration began to grow at the confusing stranger. He raised the Keyblade and pointed at the stranger threateningly.

"A challenge? Very well, show me what you can do then, chosen one." The stranger stepped in to full view for the first time. Harry was right, he was young. He looked to be only a little older then himself. He was dressed almost entirely in black. He wore jet-black boots, jeans and a coat over a black shirt. Over his forearms he had had a set of silvery black braces that stretched from elbow to the wrist, which met a pair of black fingerless gloves. The jeans, coat and gloves seemed to be made of a strange type of material. It looked strong as iron, but at the same time as light and fluid as silk. It seamed to be made of thousands of little plates, each set likely on top of the next. Harry recognised it immediately, he should know, he had come very close to the owner of another set once before, Dragon hide.

As the stranger stepped forwards Harry got into a fighting stance, with the recently acquired Keyblade held firmly in both hands. His opponent held out his right hand and in a flash of light, similar to how Harry's Keyblade had appeared, a large scythe materialised, which he rested gently against his shoulder. At the top was a slightly curved blade, which had a sharp, silvery gleam. The blade was attached to a long black handle made from ancient wood, which together with the blade made an extremely sinister and deadly looking weapon.

Harry, hoping for a quick victory decided to try and act first before his appointment had chance to strike, but he wasn't fast enough to take the advantage. Both Harry and the stranger charged at each other, one with the Keyblade held high, the other with scythe pointed forwards and both with full intent to use them. Harry tried to strike first, but hit nothing but air. The reason, the stranger had used the none-bladed end of the scythe to pole-vault high into the air and clean over Harry's attack, landing neatly behind him. Harry stood amazed at vanishing assailant, until thud behind him followed quickly by a swishing noise, alerted him to imminent danger, with seconds to react.

Although Harry managed to get the Keyblade into a defensive position in time, the force of the impact caused him to stumble backwards and in those few seconds he dropped his guard. 'WAM' Harry hit the deck hard after receiving a powerful blow to the stomach from the base of the scythe. Though it had winded him and probably cracked a rib, he knew knowing he couldn't afford to stay down for long if he wanted to live so he forced him self to his feet. Harry didn't have long to wait before he was forced to dodge another strike which he accomplished by side-stepping, allowing the blade to come crashing down on the floor, shattering the stone work. Again he was forced to backstop a large sweeping slice that came so close to hitting him it cut through the outermost layer of his school robe. He was forced to dive and role time and time again in order to survive constant, unyielding barrage. After only a few minutes he was sporting a great deal cuts from where he had not reacted fast enough.

He knew that couldn't keep playing the defensive, at this rate he would be exhausted within ten minutes. He had to take the offensive, and he knew just how to do it. Since he couldn't mach his opponent in terms of power, he would have to beat him terms of speed. The light and agile Keyblade should be able to run circles around the bulkier scythe. Not wanting to waste any more time, Harry pushed forwards as hard as he could and began to pummel the stranger with everything he had and immediately the stranger was on the defensive.

As it turned out the scythe wielder had been holding back, and was faster then Harry expected. In fact he was much faster. Despite having the larger and heavier weapon, he was able to manoeuvre it into the path of the Keyblade to expertly block every move Harry made. Despite this he was starting to be driven slowly back. Again and again Harry lashed out in an unending bombardment of slashes and stabs, until finally he managed to break through his defences and landed three consecutive blows to the strangers midsection. The stranger stumbles backwards much the same way as harry had earlier, but before harry could land a finishing blow, he had jumped backwards using his scythe to propel himself far enough into the air to reach the opposite end of the caught yard. As he landed free had clutched his chest where he had been hit with his free hand while suppressing grunt of pain. He recomposed him self and began to talk to Harry once more.

"Very good, very good. I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to hold out as well as you did, I'm very impressed." He spoke lightly and in a manor you would expect to here between the best of friends, this only proved to antagonise Harry further.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" He snarled.

"I'll make you a deal, defeat me and ill' tell you all you wish to know, lose and… well we'll see what happens." Harry tightened his grip on his Keyblade as his anger reached new limits.

"That shouldn't be to hard." He replied, through a see of red, believing the same tactics would prevail.

"You shouldn't be over confident…" as he said that his scythe disappeared in a burst of light. "…Things have a tendency to change…" He reached his right hand into his coat and pulled out something that Harry not seen since entering the wizarding world, a gun. This gun though, was unlike any other he had ever seen. It had two side-by-side barrels, with a third staked on top forming a triangle of firepower. The gun in general was bigger then a normal handgun and with its black silver finish, much like the scythe, it looked very intimidating. With flick of the wrist, the gun was broken open and out of an ammunition belt concealed within his coat he drew three Materia infused rounds and loaded them into the three chambers. Another flick and the gun barrels were sealed once more and ready to fire. "…For the worse."

Harry, realising what was coming, re-entered a fighting stance, ready to continue. Hoping to take advantage of his superior speed once more leaped forwards to strike before his opponent had chance to react, but without the bulky scythe to hold him back the man was much faster then his already impressive speed. 'BANG'. The first bullet hit the Keyblade's hand guard, the force of the impact sending it flying out of Harry's grasp and high into the air. 'BANG'. The second round hit the Keyblade whilst in mid flight, sending it sailing across the caught yard and into a second story wall. 'BANG.' Final bullet hit the ground inches away from Harry's left foot, causing him to trip as he jumped back out the way. The man cracked the gun open again, emptying the chambers before reloading.

Deciding he had one option left, he quickly got up and dived forwards hoping to take the man by surprise with an unarmed attack. But seeing it coming, the man held out his empty hand, palm facing forwards at Harry. Harry had seconds to wonder what he was doing, before a fireball suddenly formed and shot forwards from his hand and hit him full force in the chest sending him crashing to the ground. After a ten seconds Harry got to his feet, albeit with great difficulty, and turned to his opponent determined to carry on. However, he was now exhausted to the point that he could belay stand let alone fight. He steeped forwards, but promptly overbalanced and fell to the stone floor once more. As the darkness began to take him he looked up into the face of the attacker, now standing over him, before he finally passed out. The last thing he concisely heard was a slightly concerned voice saying, "…I think I went a little to hard on him."

…Elsewhere…

In a warmly decorated office a wise looking old wizard is sitting alone, lost in comp contemplation and clearly worried. The uneasy quiet of the room is shattered by the frantic knock coming from the far side of the closed door. He had barely invite the person in when the door was flung open and in rushed the frantic from of an old, stern faced which, also known as professor McGonagall.

"Albus" She said in a tone that clearly showed her to be distressed. "Albus" she repeated, "Hagrids come back from the searching the forest, he's not found him either. We've looked everywhere, he's not in the castle of the grounds, he's just vanished."

"Clam down, Minerva" Dumbledore said in a soft friendly manner.

"Do you think he was taken, by he who must not be named?"

"Minerva please, if we are expected to lead the fight against Voldemort, we should at very least call him by his real name. But to answer your question I don't think so. That would be far to rash a move for Voldemort to make, and Snape would have reported any such plans to us at once."

"But it's been five days since he went missing, even Ron and Hermione don't know happened to him. You know how close those three are, if he didn't tell them he was going leave, I don't think he left of his own accord."

"We must be patient" he said retiringly, "All available members of the Order of the Phoenix are looking for him as we speak, it is only a matter of time until we locate him."

"But Albus he may already be dead…"

…Back in Traverse Town…

For the second time in as many days Harry woke up in unfamiliar place, but at least this time he found himself in an environment much more comfortable the n the alleyway. It was a bedroom, fairly basic in terms of furnishings, there was a bed a few tables and chairs and that it. Most noticeably was the prevailing red colour scheme of the room.

He sat up groggily while the world came back into focus once more, as memories of the fight flooded back to him. He lifted his shirt expecting to see burns from the fireball that had knocked him to the ground, but found that it hadn't left so much of a scratch. Further examination revealed that he was not bruised, cut or marked in any. Not wanting to temp fat he stood up carefully and found that his mussels protested stubbornly as he went. He was still engaged in the room when the door to an adjacent room opened and in walked a familiar figure.

"Your awake, good…" the man would have continued if he didn't have to avoid a practically violent slash from Harry's Keyblade. The man landed on the far side of the bed and immediately had to shield himself from the flying remains of a bedside table that stood directly behind him moments ago. "Easy, easy, I just want to…" 'SMASH' a nice new hole in the wall could now be found where the man's head once stood. "Seriously, I'm not going to hurt" 'WAM' a wooden chair now laid in pieces strewn across the floor. "Ok, ok calm down, I'm not gong to hurt you I just want to talk, Ok?"

Harry held the Keyblade trained on the man's head for a moment before letting the tip drop a little. He stared darkly at the man before he replied. "Why did you attack me before?" he growled.

"You're the Keyblade Master, I had to know what you are capable of in a fight. I was fairly impressed by the way."

"What's a Keyblade and why am I its master?"

"That's a question, which requires a lengthy answer, time is something we simply do not have right now I'm afraid. It must wait until we are in a safer location."

"Where are we?"

"We are in a hotel in the 2nd district of a world called Traverse town."

"Another world?" Harry asked in a shock. "How?"

"I'm not really shore, but I intend to find out" he paused letting his words sink in to Harry. "What is your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry replied still in a state of confession.

"Well, Harry, I'm afraid we may have very little time here before we discovered. I would recommend that you get ready to fight." no sooner had he said this, several dark portals formed on the floor announcing the arrival of several shadow heartless. With a flash of light, both Keyblade and scythe were drawn and ready for use. The five heartless twitched violently before leaping to attack. These heartless seamed stronger then the ones before. They would no longer be killed of with one hit of the Keyblade, in stead it took two or three blows before one was defeated. This meant that you were more open to being attacked from one heartless, when you were engaged with another.

Despite these heartless being stronger they were soon defeated although Harry now had a rather deep gash across his right hand where a razor sharp claw had made it through his deference. He turned to say something, but was immediately cut short when three more heartless jumped out of the shadows and down onto him. They bore down onto him before he could bring the Keyblade up into a defensive position; the claws aimed strait for his neck with no chance of Harry stopping them. "BANG, BANG, BANG' the three loud shorts rang out as they each hit one of the three heartless in mid air. As they died there bodies evaporated into a dark vapour that involved Harry where he stood. Seconds later, the darkness lifted to reveal a shocked and stunned Harry looking down the three barrels of the gun.

"Thanks" Harry said a little dazed.

"No problem," the man replied simply, "But I don't believe this is over yet" As if on cue, several of the helmet wearing soldier heartless materialised. Harry automatically raised the Keyblade ready to strike, but was stopped short. "Not this time Harry, they'll just keep coming, and theses are much stronger then any you have faced up till now. This isn't are fight." He said as he put away his gun and drew out his scythe, nodding towards the window "Get ready." Harry having a good idea of what was coming next, braced him self for the jump. "Now" he yelled as he brought his scythe down on to a gas heating pipe, neatly severing it and allowing the gas to flood out into the room. Harry meanwhile, not wanting to be to close to what was about happen, had dived headfirst through the window. The other followed him through turning in mid air to fire a fireball back into the gas filled room. The room exploded, obliterating the soldier heartless instantly, and throwing broken glass and other shrapnel out in to the back street.

Harry landed heard and had to cover his head, strait away and shield himself from the flying dabry. Within in a few seconds he had received several nasty cuts and lacerations but luckily, none them too serious. He looked around to see the young man in a similar position also with several cuts and scrapes. For a second they remained where they were, panting for breath. But they had only had a few seconds to rest when the alleyway was suddenly filled with the dark portals that signal a coming heartless. The two immediately formed a back to back defensive position, each facing down opposite ends of the ally and into a sea of shadow heartless. Harry's spirit drooped at the sight of so many heartless, but regardless he got ready to fight. "You must chose your targets carefully," came the now familiar voice from over his shoulder, "attack only those in your path, forget the rest, they don't matter. Follow me." With that he took of up the ally with Harry close behind him, both cutting down the numerous heartless in their way. When they reached the end of the alleyway they jumped down into a shallow open drain, turning round Harry could see the pursuing heartless army growing rapidly in number.

"In here" Harry looked to see him standing in the mouth of a large drain opening in the wall. Taking the hint he quickly entered quickly followed the scythe wielder. When they were clear of the entrance the man turned around and fired three fireballs into the roof of the drain opening causing in to collapse, sealing them in, and the heartless out

Harry fell to his knees exhausted from the running and fighting. "Will that hold them?" Harry asked through his panting heavily.

"It should," he replied also a little short of breath. "But it's best if we don't linger here. There's a safe house a little way ahead, we can rest there." The drain hand opened up into a large cavern that was partially filled with water. After wading their way through the water, they climbed out onto a bank and from there up to a section of wall built in the rock face. Walking through the doorway they climbed a short flight of satires to find a large stone floating in mid air. They both climbed onto and the stone which began to rise through the ceiling.

When the stone tile had stopped, they were both standing in a old abandoned house that looked partly dilapidated, a shell really, but in the current situation Harry wasn't to concerned. "A powerful wizard used to live here. The protective spells he put in place around the building should still be functional, we should be safe here, for a while." Harry, now that he was no longer fighting for his life, was beginning to notice the numerous injuries he has sustained, as the adrenaline was now giving was to the pain.

"You injured?"

"Nothing serious." Harry replied through clenched teeth after discovering a practically painful cut.

"Here, take this" the man said reaching into his coat and removing two blue vials, throwing one to Harry.

"Thanks" Harry replied, opening the vial and draining the contents. It tasted cool and medicinal, and as soon as it passed his lips he felt the pain lesson considerably. As he looked, he could see his many abrasions knitting them selves together before his eyes. In no time at all he was all but healed only the most significant cuts remained and as only faint marks.

"Hi-potions, never leave home without them." The man said before turning to Harry. "Now would be a good time for any questions you have, it may be a while until we have such an opportunity again."

"Ok" Harry, said, "Who are you?"

"Xaldmoss, and to cut a long story short I'm here by order of the king under the instruction to act as your guide and guardian on you journey."

"I see", Harry didn't really understand, but he had other questions that wanted answering. "Before, you were using a type of magic that I've never seen before, and without a wand or words, What magic is that?"

"Year, I meant to give you this, but we were interrupted." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small, pail green sphere. It seemed to shimmer unnaturally in the pail green glow it gave off as it was held up for Harry to see. "Materia," he said, "A low level fire Materia to be exact, this is the source of the magic I use, here," he said as he tossed it to Harry.

"How do I use it?" Harry said as he caught the orb and gazed transfixed into its cloudy surface.

"It binds to your weapon or armour, in this case your Keyblade, try it." Harry summoned the Keyblade, into one hand while he held the Materia in the other, then he taped them Materia onto the hilt. As soon as it touched the Keyblade, the Materia gave of a strong green light before it diffused into the blade and the light subsided. "Now all you have to do is feel for the Materia with your mind. Once you've found it, it will respond to you command."

Harry got up and stood on the raised platform in the centre of the room. He closed his eyes and began to try and fell for the Materia. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, whiten a few minutes he had found a feeling of warmth that he had never felt before. He stretched out his hand and after a few moments he shouted "FIRE" The familiar ball of fire developed and flew across the room. The second time he tried he found the Materia much faster, and after a few more attempts he could find it almost strait away. Feeling contempt with his new magic, he began to ask more questions. "If this is another worlds, how did you get here?

"On my ship, The Litany of Fury, that's how we going to travel to all the different worlds."

"Where is she?"

"She's in orbit, her size means she can only land in places with specially designed docks, only a few worlds have them. Most of the time we have to use a smell lander craft to shuttle back and forth to the world's surface. Right now the lander is parked behind those great doors in the 1st District. Once we've rested we'll head there through the 3rd district. From there it's just a short distance to the-" he was interrupted when the house violently shock. They both waited in silence for a few seconds when second tremor hit the house followed by a loud screeching roar.

"What ever that is, it's big." Harry said squinting trough the darkness out of a broken window in the direction of the noise, trying to pick out a shape.

"That's not are only problem."

"What?" harry asked still distracted.

"It's coming from the 3rd district. What ever it is, it's big and it's standing between us and the ship."

"And we can't go back the way we came because of the Heartless and the cave-in, So we have no choice but to that way." Harry said as realisation dawned.

"Get ready, this is going to be hard, You up to it?"

"Yes" Harry replied forcefully in an attempted to hide his apprehension.

"Good, this way then." Harry was led out into the inside of grate chasm, from there across a set of moving stepping stones and up to a door set into the rock face, before Xaldmoss stopped him. "On the other side of this door." Harry nodded knowing full well what he meant. "Keep moving, you'll be harder to hit, find a weak spot and keep hitting it and use the terrain as best you can. Do all that and you'll come through just fine. Ready?" Harry just gazed blankly at the door, determined hide the volatile mixture of fear, excitement and dread that was boiling away wit n him. After a moment's hesitation the door retracted upwards revealing the entrance to the brightly-lit 3rd District.

At first, the place seamed totally deserted. There was no sign of any heartless of either the normal or giant verity what so ever. The 3rd District was by far the smallest. It was basically just a small square clearing with a few doors and stairs leading to the other areas of the town. The only feature of any interest was the set of huge wooden doors on the far wall. Not taking chances, the pair walked cautiously to the middle of the caught yard, weapons drawn and ready for the unexpected. No sooner had they reached the middle, the floor shock violently as numerous stone pillars raised themselves from the floor blocking the all the exits and effectively trapping them where they were. Before they could react properly, a loud piercing scream thundered down from above alerting them to the arrival of their opponent. The floor shock under its weight as it hit the floor, causing them both to stumble backwards slightly. While looking up at the monster towering over them.

For the most part, the creature looked like a giant scorpion. It had six legs in total, each carrying many spikes and ending in a particularly vicious looking barbed point. It also had had a large tail with ended in a long needed like tip that every now and then would drip a little drop of viscous green venom as the tail swayed to and from. At the front, where the head should have been, the body raised up into a more humanoid shape, complete with two normal arms and head. Its whole body was covered in black armour with areas highlighted in purple and red and, most noticeably, it carried the large crossed out heart insignia of the heartless printed body on its breastplate. The end affect was that it looked like a nightmarish centaur like creature, which stood at least twice as high Harry. This thing looked like it certainly handle it's self, especially as it had now produced a large spiked mace that it held threateningly in its right hand. It shrieked again causing the air to ripple in front of it from the force before charging forwards mace first.

Harry dived clear seconds before the mace came crashing down forcefully onto the stone floor, leaving a mid-sized crater in its wake. He got up again just in time to dodge a swipe from a barbed claw, and then another swipe of the mace. On and on the continued with Harry not getting chance to strike back for the need to dodge. He was about to be impaled by the scorpion tale when, with three loud bangs, three bullets tore passed Harry's head and strait into the heartless's chest plate, not causing much damage but successfully distracting it long enough for Harry to escape death. Three more bullets rang out but were batted away harmlessly by the mace. With the creature concentrating on the gunman, Harry was able to get close enough to sink the Keyblade into one of its hind legs causing it to fall to the floor and howl in agony. Getting back up, the heartless rounded furiously on Harry brandishing his mace wildly.

It dived at Harry who leaped backward only just avoiding the mace, which came perilously close to braking every bone in his body. Swinging at him again Harry was forced to deflect it with the Keyblade the impact sending pain full shock waves through the blade. It was about to lash out for a third time when it suddenly erupted in pain and collapsed to the floor. Harry glanced to see that Xaldmoss had managed to get behind the creature and that subsequently it was no missing the other hind leg.

With both hind legs missing or damaged, the creature had lost its mobility, and could no longer afford to strike out with his legs. Now it could only attack using with its mace and stinger. Taking advantage of their enemies dramatically reduced mobility, Harry and Xaldmoss easily out manoeuvred it and in no time at all had destroyed the four remaining legs. Although now lying in the middle of the square complete immobile, the creature still posed a serious risk as it was demonstrating with its frenzied use of its still functional mace and tale. A new tactic it employed was to strike the floor so hard with its mace that it sent out violent shock waves shock waves. Also its tale would whip out frequently with lightning speed and deadly precision, destroying everything it touched. In short, it was now impossible to get anywhere close to it without getting significantly hurt if not killed.

"We can't get close to it while it's got that mace," Harry yelled across the battlefield. "We have do get rid of that before we can get closer."

"Use your fire magic on it," Xaldmoss shouted back while blocking a tail swipe with his scythe, before using it to volt over several shock waves to land gracefully next to Harry. "Together on three, one…two…THREE!" Both he and Harry raised their hands and let lose a barrage fire spells. The creature blocked them all with expert skill, but every time he did so his mace was heated up a little more by the fiery magic. When the barrage had ended, the mace was no more then a brightly glowing pulp of semi-molten metal which fell apart then next time it was used. The scorpion heartless howled both in anger and in renewed pain from the deep burns that had destroyed most of it's right hand leaving it a shrivelled and blackened stump.

The heartless stopped shrieking and raised its tale to the full extent high above its head. The needle like tip began to glow with a brilliantly white energy, when it had fully charged it fired a beam of scorching light at Harry and Xaldmoss, exploding on contact. Luckily Harry out of the two wasn't the main target and so had not been hurt as badly. He was close enough though to the blasted to into a nearby wall.

Xaldmoss on the other hand, who had been the main target, had been blown to the far side of the square and was in a state of semi unconsciousness with the creature baring down on top of him, readying to fire another energy blast.

Reacting quickly, Harry sprinted up behind the creature and climbed up onto its back. He slashed the tale cutting just deep enough for the tale to go limp, allowing him to garb it bull if forwards, stabbing the tip into the creature's back. He leaped clear just as the energy discharged with a tremendous explosion the force of which propelled in further through the air crashing into the remains of a now decimated fountain. It was several minutes before any one began to show signs of life. It was Harry was the first to rise, wincing in pain before limping over to smouldering body of the heartless. As he grew close, the body twitched promoting him to raise the Keyblade, but the heartless didn't move any further. After a few minutes, Xaldmoss came too enough to stand and began to walk slowly towards Harry and the heartless, dragging the scythe blade behind him as he did so. He looked at the heartless and then Harry before raising the scythe high like an executioner. The heartless twitched again as is sensing the end before the blade fell, neatly severing the neck. As soon as the head had it the floor, both it and the body began to disintegrate into darkness, releasing a red heart that floated upwards a little before vanishing.

"Not so tough." Harry said sitting down to rest against a nearby wall.

"We need to leaves this world… immediately." Xaldmoss said sternly, though he couldn't help but betray his exhaustion, before limping off towards the large wooden doors. Not wanting to be left behind Harry followed suit. They passed hurriedly through the 1st District without stopping heading strait to the lander behind the world gates and from there to the Litany.

AN: Sorry for the slow updating but to be honest with you I'm a very lazy person. They never really explained how and what magic was in the game so I went for the good old Materia approach. Also I forgot to mention but in terms of the Kingdom Hearts timeline, this story starts while Sora is coming to the end of his hibernation, and will mostly be running as a parallel to KH2. So far I've had about 5 reviews, 4 of which were favourable. That's an 80 approval rate, not bad. Anyway review, please. Till next time…


	5. Of Rings and Otherworldly Things

Disclaimer: Need I bother?

Time Line: The beginning of this chapter takes place at the same time as chapter one (Hog-Bloody-Warts) in A Power Rising.

**Of Rings and Otherworldly Things**

The Lander flew over the crests of several grassy hills and across several winding rivers before finally landing in a small grassy filed. Both Harry and Xaldmoss disembarked into the bright sunlit field, as they did so the craft shimmered before vanishing from sight under it's cloaking field. With the Lander safely concealed, the two began their long trek over the grassland that seemed to stretch on and on forever. As he walked, Harry couldn't help but replay the events of the last few days, over and over again in his head. Now that he wasn't being continuously attacked, he had started to wonder more about the Keyblade, the heartless and most importantly about why he had decided to trust the person who had attacked him as soon as they had met.

It was nightfall by the time they had reached their destination. It was a small town, not much bigger then Hogsmeade really, and probably had a population of only a couple hundred of so. Following the town's outer wall around its limits, they arrived at small wooden gatehouse that served as the towns one and only entrance. After knocking three times, a small viewing hatch set in the door opened to reveal an elderly watchman, who happened to hold the keys to the town.

"What business brings you to Bree? The guard asked in fairly grumpily obviously irritated about being called out of his shack and into the pouring rain.

"We're travellers, we seek shelter at the Prancing Pony." Xaldmoss replied firmly. The town guard eyed them up for a second before he closed the hatch. Harry was adamant that he wasn't going to let them in, but after a moment, with a heavy clank the door swung open.

"Can't be too careful, it's my job to ask questions after nightfall, there's talk of strange folk abroad" the man mumbled as he locked the door securely behind them. From there it was only a short walk to the Inn. As they entered, they were hit by the unmistakable stench of pipe smoke and tobacco that told them that this was traditional old stile inn, a far cry from The Three Broomsticks. The occupants of the inn could be categorised into to groups, one group being merry drinkers who were typically dancing and singing in the centre of the room. The remainder, were the secretive individuals who sat in the shadows in the corners alone, silently watching the others. Harry took a seat at an empty table while Xaldmoss went to speak the bartender. As he sat, Harry began to notice the attention he was getting from the crowd. It wasn't as if everyone had fell silent when they had entered a, as often happened to him for one reason or another, but that he was getting a lot of suspicious glances from the various occupants.

Ten minutes later, Xaldmoss returned from the bar carrying to pint tankards, placing one in front of Harry before sitting down next to him. Eyeing the tankard, Harry picked it up and drank a few mouthfuls and began to feel the warm fuzzy feeling in the back of his mind. Putting it back down he turned to Xaldmoss. " So Xal, where are we, and what was with the quick exit of Traverse Town?"

The scythe wielder looked at Harry intently for a second, before accepting the more personal name and answered his question. "That scorpion heartless we fought, it shouldn't have been there." He hesitated, taking in Harry's confused look before explaining further. "Every world has a heart. To get to these world hearts, is the Heartless's main objective. However each world heart has a door that leads to it, a door that your Keyblade can lock. The door in Traverse Town was locked sometime ago, so the heartless can't reach it."

"So, if the door to the world's heart is locked and they can't get past it, what were they doing there?"

"Exactly, a small contingent of heartless would be expected, but a heartless as significant as that was there fore a reason and it wasn't for the world heart."

"It was there fore us?"

"That's what I think," Xal clarified. "Someone knew that one, or both of us would be there, and sent the Heartless to kill us. That's why were here. This world as to yet has had little to no heartless activity…"

"…So if they suddenly show up" Harry interjected, "we know that we are being followed some how." Xal simply nodded an affirmative.

"The question is by who, and how are they doing it?" Meanwhile for very small humanoid beings had just entered and had taken places at a table near the fireplace. They began to converse in hushed tongs while glancing at the other people in the inn, before one got up and headed for the bar. In general they screamed suspicious, something that hadn't escaped Harry attention.

"Those four near the fire" he said with a slight nod, trying not to draw the attention of anyone but Xal. "There acting very strange, don't you think?"

"In my line of work, strange is an everyday occurrence, but year, they are." Intent on learning more, yet not wanting to draw any more attention to himself, Harry strained his ears across the crowded and noisy room to the lone member of the group at he bar who was engaged in a conversation with those around him.

"Baggins," he said "shore I know a Baggins, he's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mothers side." Harry missed the rest of the conversation, as another member of their group, probably the one that was being thoughtlessly talked about, drew his attention away when he suddenly jumped to his feet frantically tried to reach the over talkative member. He reached him shouting, "Pippin" which Harry guessed to be his name before tripping backwards to the floor on a chair leg. As he fell a small golden ring flew out of his hand and miraculously landed his outstretched finger, causing him to instantly vanish.

Immediately, everyone around the bar let out a gasp of surprise, and those further away sharply stood up trying to see the reason for the commotion. Both Harry and Xal quickly got into combat mode. The latter reached for his gun but stopped sort of drawing into the open, while summoned fire danced around the fingertips of the former. "See what did I tell you?"

In amongst the confusion of the vanishing man, few noticed his sudden reappearance slumped against the side of a table shortly after. Before Harry or Xal could reach him, a tall shadowy man garbed him firmly by the arm and dragged him away unnoticed up a flight of stairs at the far side of the room. Harry was about to race to his rescue, when Xal halted him. "There's something I need to do, wait here, we'll meet up later." Harry made to follow the two up the stairs once more, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "We can't meddle, That's the number one rule. Besides, I doubt that any harm will come to him." Before Harry could replay, Xal had hastily left in the opposite direction, out of the door and into the black rainy night.

Perhaps against his better judgement, Harry retook his seat. Surprisingly enough, the incident soon fell from conversation. Harry guessed that magic must be common knowledge here, wherever here was. That meant he could perform magic, even though he is underage with out reprimand. That was some of the best news he had had all weak, his good mood diminished quickly though when he remembered that his beloved wand was absent. He mentally kicked himself once more for losing it. His attention was drawn to a scene across the room, where the small man's companions had just bolted upstairs, presumably to his rescue, brandishing home made weapons. It was fairly comical in fact, as on of the chosen weapons was a candlestick. Harry smirked, vaguely remembering a Muggel game Dudley once played, in which the candlestick was a weapon you could use… or something. Naturally Harry had never been able to play, but that though lead to another question that had been bothering him. I wonder what every one else was doing?

Harry was shaken out of a long period of thinking about home, when he suddenly heard a loud splintering crash, followed by an ear-piercing scream. Up in a flash, Harry ran out of the door and towards the disturbance Keyblade ready and willing.

The six Ringwraiths moved as silently as the mist the moved with them, as they glided their way across the ground towards the inn. At first glance, Harry had mistaken them for Dementors, a mistake that could easily made when you look at the similarities between the two creatures. Both were shrouded in tattered black cloaks and glided along like grim spectral death himself. However the wraiths seemed slightly more human, if you could call it that, in as much if you looked carefully you could catch a glimpse of blood stained armour beneath their cloaks as well the defiled swords that they carried.

Keyblade in hand, Harry fell into a fighting stance, while the Dementor like beings gathered before him. For a while the they did nothing but look intently at Harry, though he couldn't see their eyes he could feel a slight chill as they swept over him, lingering on his scar of all places. With a shriek, four of the decrepit creatures turned and left the, heading into a side street, which ran up beside the inn. The remaining two drew their dark swords and advanced on Harry. Tightening his grip on the Keyblade, he waited for the fight to begin.

Despite the frail looking appearance of a Ringwraiths, they have a strength behind them that would rival something many times their size. Harry found this out the hard way when his Keyblade met the full force of both Morqul blades, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. They're also far faster then they look, as Harry again found out to his coast, when he had to jump back to avoid being cleaved into by the one and then again by the other. Again and again, Harry attacked, swiping out at one but almost every time he was blocked, the few occasions that he did slip past his defences, the landed blows was softened considerably by the wraith's armour. What was worst was that while he was distracted attacking one, the other would manoeuvre around him and attack his exposed flank.

He dived to his left as a nearby hay cart exploded in a shower of wooden shrapnel as the wraith's sword collided with it with a truly impressive force driving it. Harry dreaded to think what would have happened if he hadn't got out of the way in time, or at least he would have if he wasn't focused on dodging the next attack. Deciding to retry the offensive, Harry diver rolled past one of the wraiths and promptly tuned to land several hits to the hopefully less well guarded back. It worked, sort off. Although the attack did it home a lot more forcefully, and even caused to wraith to scream is foul scream, it did not seem to slow it down in the least. The only thing that actually seemed to be of use was his 'fire' spell, and unfortunately his reserves of MP, which Xal had explained was a measure magical energy stored in the body, was still depleted from the battle at Traverse Town. "This may be a problem!"

…_Inside the Inn…_

A series of loud bangs, echoed through inn, waking the Shire-folk from their sleep. There was silence for a few seconds before the air was split into by and agonisingly shrill screech. "What are they?" asked Frodo.

The ranger, know as Strider, looked up from his seat at the window "They were once great kings of men…"

…Back outside…

Once again, things were looking bad. The wraiths were, for lack of a batter term, kicking his ass. No matter what he tried, they just kept coming, they weren't even showing signs of being fatigued. Harry on the other hand, was getting fairly beaten down. He was getting to the point where retreating was starting to sound like a good option, when he heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots.

'BANG!' 'BANG!' the two wraiths let out a howl of pain as they raised the hands defensively to their faces where the fire infused rounds had hit them, causing them to smoke slightly. Looking up, Harry could see the unmistakable, scythe wielding form of Xal sanding on one of the many thatched roofs that made up the village. "Sorry I'm late," Xal shouted down, "I had to send a letter." The meaning of his words was lost to Harry, as he prepared to restart the battle. Taking advantage of the confusion Harry charged to attack one of the wraiths, while Xal jumped down to attack the other. Now that the fight was effectively one on one, it had become somewhat more manageable. Harry even thought they were gaining the upper hand when, with a shriek the other four wraiths burst out of the inn and headed out towards the town's wooden gates. Without so much as a second glance, their two opponents turned and left with the four others. As such, the battle was abruptly over, much to the delight of one exceptionally tiered Keyblade wielder.

The room that Xal had had paid for the night was modest to say the least. It held one bed, witch Harry had found just in time to collapse on, and a chair by the window that Xal now occupied. "Where are you heartless?" he asked quietly to the atmosphere as he gazed out into the rainy night sky, before he two fell asleep.

It was still relatively dark out side when Harry was shaken awake, needled to say he was no where near fully rested. "Come on" Xal said leading Harry to the window, "Out there, you see them?" Harry squinted through the rising sun to see the outlines of four small figures lead by a much lager person.

"It those strange little people form last night, but who is the other? Wait…isn't that the guy who abducted him?" Harry asked with concern evident in his voice.

"One of the little people carries something of great and terrible evil." Xal replied simply, causing Harry to double take.

"What…how do you know?"

"My heart told me!" answered Xal causing Harry to look at him as if he had suddenly grown an extra head. "When you've fought the heartless as long as I have, you learn to recognise darkness." Turning to look at Harry's still sceptical expression. "Someone very wise once told me that your heart will always lead the way, as long as you listen to it that is, you should try it some time."

"So what do we do?"

"We follow them, and see if we can't learn what they intend to do with such evil, then act accordingly." He said calmly indicating that he had done this many times before.

It had been several days since they had left the village and began tracking the party of five across the wilderness. For the most part, if was fairly boring work, there was little if any requirement for the Keyblade, meaning for them most part it was conversation that would provide the entertainment.

"So tell me about yourself" asked Harry trying to distance himself from the fact he was climbing the seventeenth steep hill of the day. "I mean, you can't be older them me, how did you get into fighting the heartless and world travelling?"

"Well, I used to live on a world called Radiant Gardens, probably the most beautiful world out there. Then one day, when I must have been around twelve, years old, the heartless came to my world. It was consumed by darkness, and left nothing more then a broken twisted shell of its former self. The next thing I know, I found myself waking up in a castle somewhere. As it turned out it, was Disney castle and I'd been found and rescued by the Surveyor General and brought who had brought me there."

"The Surveyor General?" asked Harry confused.

"Right, the King of Disney Castle is in many ways responsible for all the worlds out there, simply because there are so very few of them that know in any detail of any others. Now, as remarkable as the King is, even he can't perform all the duties of maintaining the world order and at the same time rise to face threats such as the heartless, so he has help."

"Who?" asked Harry who was listening intently.

The King has under him, three exceptionally loyal and powerful warriors who are each charged with maintaining one of the three critical aspects of the world order.

Firstly, there's the Mech who holds the tittle 'Surveyor General' because his task is to scout out new, unexplored worlds and document them for the Royal archives back at the castle. It was in doing this that brought him to my world, where he found and rescued me from the heartless. Next there is Void-Fire, who holds the tittle 'Lord Knight of the Realm'. His job is mainly to protect the world from what ever would try to destroy them, almost always that means the heartless, but there have been a few other incidents. Finally there is Solaris, 'The Kings Emissary.' His task is to represent the king in matters of state when the king himself is needed elsewhere. Often he acts as the only means of co-ordination between the various worlds."

The conversations went on for the next few days of walking, and reached topics such as the other worlds that Xal had visited, Earth, Harry fight against Lord Voldemort and his friends, Both Xal's and Harry's past adventures and many, many more. In the evenings, Xal trained Harry in the use of his Keyblade, magic and of the laws of the world order, as well as the many other things he would need to know as Keyblade master. In the few days of training that Harry had made remarkable progress in all three areas, and now, after their six consecutive day of walking, they caught sight the group of five they were tracking for the first time since they left the Inn.

There they were, far informant of them, across a large expanse of open grass land, climbing up a rocky hillside that lead to an ancient, crumbling fortress that crowned the landscape. "We should camp here," Xal said noticing the steadily darkening sky. "We shouldn't risk being spotted by venturing further until they have moved on."

"Where do you think they are heading?" asked Harry, keeping his eyes pinned on the group steadily making their way up the hillside.

"According to the archives, there is a large settlement of Elves in the direction they seem to be heading in, Rivendell I believe it was called, that's my best guess anyway." And so for the sixth night in a row, Harry found himself dearly missing his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory as he struggled to get comfortable on the cold, damp grass.

Harry could only have been asleep for a couple of hours when he was aggressively shaken awake by a extremely annoyed, and for the first time since Harry had met him, worried expression. "Get up, we have a problem," he said forcefully enough to let Harry know something was very wrong. Within seconds he had joined Xal on the crest of the hill they were camping behind, keeping them out of view from the other party. The second the tower came into view, it was apparent what the problem was.

Halfway up the tower there was a light, most likely from a campfire, illuminating their position for the entire world to see. Harry had never claimed to be an expert at divination, but even he could tell what was about to happen. On cue, the air was split by the familiar ear-piercing screech off the Ringwraiths.

"Run!" Harry yelled as he sprinted towards the watchtower, Xal close at his heels praying they could reach the five in time. As they came close enough to the tower they could make out the several cloaked forms of the wraiths steadily making their way up the hillside. As they themselves reached the hillside they began to claim up the steepest but most direct embankment, barley slowing down in the mad rush to top. As they neared the top they heard another scream, but to their combined horror, this one sounded nothing like a wraith. Fearing the worst Harry bolted forwards leaving Xal behind, as his heavier weapons and armour waited him down.

The pain from his shoulder was unbearable. Frodo screamed as the blade was pulled from within him while the lead wraith once more made to take the ring from him, but it never got chance. Before it could claim it, it was forced back by an unknown individual diving over him swinging at the wraith with the most bizarre shaped sword Frodo had ever seen. It looked almost like a key. The wraith fell back in surprise form the unknown assailant, as did the two standing on either side of it. "Get back" Harry snarled, as he sliced violently out at them preventing, them from coming any closer to their desired prey. Unfortunately he didn't see the fourth wraith sweeping round behind him.

Seconds before the wraith could attack Harry's turned back, it was knocked down by a powerful sword strike as the returning ranger Strider leaped over Frodo to land next to Harry, sword in one hand, flaming torch in the other. Another light thud told Harry that Xal had also landed on his other side, scythe drawn, and ready for battle. Mean while the wraiths had regrouped at the far side of the tower and they two were preparing to fight. "I do not know who you are, but do you think yourselves able to hold against the wraiths?" Strider asked, as he raised his sword defensively.

"Yes" Harry replied firmly, while Xal simply nodded.

"Then use the fire to drive them back." Strider advised as he charged forwards, flaming torch in hand before lunging at the first wraith he reached with it.

"You heard him!" Harry said as he through out his open hand.

"Yes I did!" Xal responded as he copied his motion.

"Fire!" they both yelled simultaneously, as summoned fire shot forth from their hands, rocketing across the tower floor an enveloping two of the wraiths, joining the two that Strider had ignited, all screeching madly as they burnt. Two more fireballs disposed of one more wraith while Strider defeated the last one himself. "Not so hard when you know their weaknesses are they." Harry declared as the Keyblade vanished from his hands.

"Few things are," Xal commented calmly as his scythe also vanished, "but I feel are cover is blown." He nodded, indicating Strider as he approached them. He never reached them, however as he was interrupted by an agonised scream from the fallen member of Strider's party.

"Strider, Frodo's been stabbed, he need's help" called out on of the little folk.

"He's been stabbed by a Morqul blade, this is beyond my ability to heal, he needs Elfish medicine." Said Strider after studying the blackened puncture in his shoulder, as if to prove his point the blade crumbled to dust in his hand. After doing what he could, Strider left in search of a plant to help with the poison. This left the three unharmed Halflings seeing to their fallen companion, while Harry and Xal were left to watch for any returning wraiths from across the tower.

"Can we not help him?" asked Harry, concern playing on his mind.

"That blade was cursed, it is beyond my ability to heel. Although…" Xal broke of as he began to rummage around in his coat for something, before eventually pulling out a familiar blue tinted vial, "…a Hi-potion may aid with the pain," he continued as he handed the vial to Harry. Taking the vial, Harry approached the group who parted to allow Harry through.

"Here take this" Harry instructed as he helped Frodo to drink it, "it will help with the pain." As the crystal blue liquid passed his lips, his body calmed immediately as the pain was dramatically reduced. However, just as Xal had predicted, the black puncture that the blade had left remained untouched, by the wondrous potion's effect. Before, anyone else could say a word of thanks or otherwise, Strider returned with the plant, and with him he brought one of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen, who was deep in conversation with Strider, in a language Harry couldn't understand. After only a few moments of conversation, Frodo was lifted of the ground placed on a waiting horse, along with the woman, after a little more conversation in the alien language, she and Frodo were gone, carried of into the dark on the horses back. That left, three unusually short men, a concerned looking Strider, a worried looking Harry and a rather annoyed looking Xal alone at the watchtower.

"So much for not interfering," muttered Xal to himself at a volume that was barely audible, as he walked over to join the rest of the group for what was promising to be a migraine inducing conversation.

"Whoever you to are, thank you for saving Mr Frodo," said the largest of the short men with the up most respect for Harry, probably for saving his close friend's life. "My name is Samwise Gamgee, this here Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, we're Hobbits from the Shire, and this is are guide Strider," the Hobbit concluded, indicating everyone in turn. Sam, as he had called himself, seemed friendly enough Harry thought, even if he is a little over formal, while it was scary how fast the other two, Merry and Pippin, had reminded him of the Weasley twins, they to seamed harmless enough. It was Strider; however who drew Harry's attention. Being the only member the size of a full-grown man, compared to the three small Hobbits made him look well out of place, and so much more of a powerful individual. Despite he appearance though, he had an aura that radiated kindness, and Harry already felt at ease with him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter…" Harry said relived that there was no sudden intake of breath, "…and this is Xaldmoss" he concluded pointing to the scythe wielder, who responded with only a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Forgive me for intruding, but what brings you to Wreath Top?" asked Strider. Harry panicked. He had been told by Xal not to let on anything about who they really were, or where they were from. He had gone to grate lengths to explain how important the world order was, and how badly things could go if the rules were broken.

Before Harry could answer, Xal answered for him to prevent any, complicated incidents arising. "Were heading for Rivendell, from lands to the east. We were camped not far beyond the base of those hills when we heard the wraiths, and fearing the worst, ran to your aid." Though not technically a lie, the half-through was so perfectly administered, Harry honestly believed that even Hermione would,' pick up on it, the hobbits certainly didn't, and if Strider did, he hid it well.

"Excuse me sirs, but was that magic you did?" piped up Pipin for the first time, the rest of the group fell silent as he asked.

"Well…year" answered Harry not seeing how he could possibly lie to them, he had used his 'fire' spell right in front of them after all.

"You must have spent quite some time with the Elves then, I heard they teach a magic to those they trust," Sam said offhandedly, Both Harry and Xal released breaths neither were aware they were holding. Luckily no one seamed to notice.

"Well if we are heading to Rivendell you should accompany us, as we are heading there to and the road will be dangerous with the Ringwraiths lurking ahead." Harry and Xal accepted the invitation, and before long found themselves camped up on top the watchtower with the rest of the travellers. Before the night was over however one more conversation started up, witch at first was exclusively between Merry and Pippin and consisted almost entirely of the single phrase, 'no, you ask him!'

"Xal" Pippin spoke from where he was laid, apparently having lost the argument.

"Year?" he replied some what sleepily.

"What crops do you grow?" Pippin continued, causing Xal to double take.

"What?" he asked confused, as he sat up, far more a wake now.

"You fought with a scythe right?" Pippin continued with his inquisition.

"Year so?" replied Xal, uncertain as to what these questions were leading too.

"So… what crops do you grow…you are a farmer right?" finished Pippin as both he and Merry turned to face him while awaiting his answer.

"You got to be kidding me!"

The next morning, the group arose early, packed up and moved off not that long after the sun had rose. The events of the night before weighed heavy on the minds of the Hobbits creating a heavy atmosphere, and keeping conversation a low. For the most part, Harry and Xal had kept quiet about themselves, no dispensing any more information then absolutely necessary required to prevent suspicion, an approach also seemingly shared by the Hobbits and Strider. Despite this, Xal and Harry had determined that although the group might indeed carry a grate evil with them, they themselves were not, and nor was this Frodo if the Hobbits were to be believed. Despite the mutual secrecy though, both groups had been getting along fine, indeed Harry had already became firm friends with the Hobbits and Strider for that matter. Even Xal had taken a liking to the group, even if he was a little more distant with Merry and Pippin who were still adamant that he was a farmer of description, despite his evermore frantic denial, a source of grate amusement for the rest of the group.

In the evenings, Strider, Xal and Harry, since he had progressed so rapidly, instructed the Hobbits on how to sword fight. It was slow going, as they didn't share the same natural talent that Harry had, but it passed the time that would otherwise be spent doing nothing so no one complained. Then later, Xal would take Harry of to practice his magic, and teach him more about the other worlds where he couldn't be over heard by the others. One of the more memorable events of the last few days was when Xal, and Strider had fought each other in practice fight to demonstrate technique, at least that was the intention. Before long the reason for fighting was forgotten as the two battled with everything they had to beat the other, determined to show that they were the better man, all in good fun, well theoretically. After half an hour of non-stop fighting, Harry decided that enough was enough and after summoning his Keyblade, he too joined the battle closely followed by the three Hobbits. In the end, no one new quit who had won, but everyone had gained rather nice bruises and cuts and the determination for a rematch at a later date.

It had been two weeks since they had left Bree and eight days since they had joined with the hobbits and if they kept this pace, they would have reached their destination by nigh-fall. As all in the group knew this meant nice soft beds and descent meals for the first time in what felt like forever, it was needles to say that non had any intention of slowing down. Unfortunately this was also the day that Harry had been dreading since leaving the Prancing Pony, not that he knew it would be though.

The day had started off like any other, waking as soon as the first dredges of sunlight rose over the horizon, then walking onwards in the direction of Rivendell. The scenery had changed dramatically over the last few days, what had for most of the journey been open plains had given way to the forestation they were presently walking through. It almost reminded Harry of the Forbidden Forest back a Hogwarts, but the atmosphere here was different somehow. It might have just been the company he was walking with but the atmosphere seamed much friendlier and far less oppressing the forests back home. Despite this, Harry couldn't help but think that something was wrong, like something was about to happen, and from the look of his body language, so did Xal.

Unfortunately their suspicions proved right. In an alarmingly short space time, the friendly, peaceful atmosphere of the forest vanished, to be replaced by a feeling of dread and foreboding that that was so apparent that even the much less observant Merry and Pippin broke off their conversation mid sentence. Another alarming occurrence for the group to contend with was that the forest had visibly darkened before their eyes, and what was even more disconcerting still was that it had also grown deathly quiet, to the point that Harry could here the individual breaths of everyone else in the group. The only other sounds to pierce through the blanket of stillness, was the unmistakable sound of something rising from the floor followed by the scurrying of feet through the underbrush, Heartless.

Before anyone could react, a small army, around twenty in total, of the vile shadow creatures burst out form the surrounding undergrowth and descended on the group. "Heartless" Harry cried as the Keyblade flashed into existence just in time to bat one of the heartless out of mid air, that would have other eviscerated his neck, but there was to be no reprieve form the onslaught. Jumping towards a group of heartless, he speared it through the midsection, before bringing his blade sweeping back around in to the others, taking them all out in one swift movement. The next heartless to taste Keyblade was one that had tried to attack his exposed back, followed closely by the two trying for his sides. A laud 'BANG' alerted Harry that Xal had also joined the battle and a quick glance showed that Strider and the Hobbits had taken to arms as well. This turned out to be an unwise move as in the half second that Harry was sanding still, one of the heartless was able reach through his defence, resulting in a rather painful slash across the small of his back. Harry, head back in the game, quickly sought out revenge on the heartless but all but decapitating it with a particularly overzealous swing of the Keyblade reducing it to black vapour.

"Fire" Harry heard, from behind him as two more heartless were engulfed in flames, burning away into nothingness followed by the distinct sounds of gunshots. Meanwhile, Strider, and to a less extent the hobbits, had removed of at least seven more heartless from play, between them. The problem was, as Harry had come to realise now, is that for the heartless, numbers was absolutely no obstacle, as demonstrated now, by countless more heartless that were entering the battle from every conceivable direction. Harry charged the new heartless, bringing his blade crashing down onto one of them, before executing a series of intricate spiralling slashes that tested his recently acquired skills to their limit. Under such a forceful assault, the heartless stood no chance, but still their numbers swelled as more and more surged into the fight, but one of the new heartless was far different from the rest.

Where as the other heartless were relatively small, this one stood at a much more human height, but was hunched over into a smaller fighting stance. It's skin was a dark, festering green colour that looked leathery and heard to the touch. It wore what look to be simple black iron armour over most of its body, with the red and black heartless logo plastered onto it's chest plate. It also carried a crude looking sword in one hand as well as a simple wooden shield, witch also carried the heartless crest in the other. Despite the chaos of the battle, its sudden appearance didn't go unnoticed. "What is this creature?" called Strider while cutting down another heartless, "I would call in an Orc, but even they are not that foul."

Also seeing the new enemy, that looked to be the leader of the heartless, Xal made to help Harry, but was prevented from doing when several more heartless jumped down in front of him forcing him back. "Harry" he called over the noise of the battle, "You take out that lead heartless, well keep the rest of your back!" To emphasise the point, he killed of three of the heartless in one giant swing of his scythe.

Before Harry could make the first move, the Orc heartless had had dived forwards lunging at harry with the pointed tip of his sword. He tried to dive to the side, but the sound of ripping fabric and the stinging sensation in his side had told him that he hadn't been fast enough. Again the Orc swung at him, but this time Harry managed to manoeuvre the Keyblade into position sending painful shock waves through his hand as he two blades connected. Now it was the Orc's turn to defend as Harry pulled back and threw the Keyblade into the headrest swing he could muster. But to his dismay, the heartless blocked it with its shield, witch turned out to be much less brittle then it looked. Harry was forced to go onto the defensive once more as the Orc continued its unrelenting assault. Harry was contemplating what a bad situation he was in, when by chance a stray bullet, hit the heartless in the in the chest plate before bouncing off. Although it didn't do any actual damage, it did distract it long enough for Harry to land a crushing blow to the Orc's less protected, back sending it crashing to he floor. While the heartless was down, Harry was able to score several major hits while it was fighting to get back up. While the Orc was on the floor, it was at the perfect height, to attack Harry's legs, an opportunity it didn't miss out on as it dropped Harry in one swift kick. Harry rolled to the side at the last minute as it's armoured boot came crashing down onto the space where his head had been moments before, before rolling again to avoid it jagged sword.

Regaining his feet, ducking under another swing aimed at his head in the process, Harry once more attacked, but was blocked by his shield. "Dam that shield, I cant get passed it," he thought to him self as he once again failed to land a blow, "and I can't brake it either" he paused as he was forced to block another attack, sending more waves of pain shooting through his arm. Wait maybe… "Fire" he shouted the last part out loud. As he predicted, the heartless used its shield to block the scorching ball of flames Harry shot at it again and again until he has no magic power to offer. However, when he was forced to stop, Harry was relived to see that his plan had worked, and that the wooden shield was nicely ablaze. Dropping his sword the Heartless Orc fought to remove the burning implement from it's arm, leaving it's self defenceless, to late did it realise its mistake. With a loud war cry, Harry brought the Keyblade crashing down onto the Orc's exposed neck as hard as he was able. With a sickening crunch, the blade hit home, as the Heartless literally lost its head. The decapitated body remind standing for the briefest moment before it toppled to the floor with a clang as it dissolved into a black vapour. With the fall of their leader, the heartless reinforcements diminished, leaving only the few which were already in battle remaining to be destroy, which was promptly done so.

Looking around Harry could see that every one was more or less in one piece. The Hobbits were, cut and bruised in several places, Strider was bleeding from one arm, while Xal seemed to be limping as he walked towards him. Stopping where the heartless had fallen, he crouched down and began to rummage through the undergrowth. Harry was about to ask what he was looking for when he stood back up, holding a yellow crystal ball to the remaining sunlight for inspection. "Technique…Sonic… I think," he said, through heavy breathing, before he tossed the Materia to Harry.

"What were those foul creatures? They acted as if they were shadows made real!" asked Strider, summing up the thoughts of most of the group.

"I don't know" lied Harry perhaps a little two quickly, "But I don't recommend we wait to find out."

With out so much as another word uttered between them, the exhausted group continued the final leg of the journey to Rivendell, each forming their own explanation of the creatures that had attacked them. For the most part, Harry felt like he was floating on his feet for the rest of the journey, an in no time at all, as far as he could tell, they were passing through the gates to Rivendell, the grate city of the Elves. Rivendell in a word was beautiful, easily rivalling that of Hogwarts. However, in his exhausted and semiconscious state, Harry was in no position to appreciate the skilled workmanship of the sweeping stonework that made up the bulk of the city. Indeed he was only vaguely aware of the several Elves that had hurriedly come down to meet them.

_…Elsewhere in Rivendell…_

The fallen Hobbit, known as Frodo Baggins, fought to open his eyes as he tossed and turned in his bead. Waking from several days of continues sleep he became faintly aware of a presence beside him. "Where am I?" he asked weakly as the events of the last weak still alluded him. "You are in the house of Elron …and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-forth if you want to know," echoed the reply, through the white out that was his vision.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked hopefully as his vision started to clear to reveal the elderly, bearded form of Gandalf the Grey, siting in a chair next to his bed, smoking peacefully on an elongated pipe.

"Yes, I am here…" he said reassuringly as he removed the pipe from his mouth, "…and your lucky to be here two. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit." As Gandalf finished, Frodo pulled him self into a sitting position, pulling on the stab wound in his shoulder, the stinging pain brining the memories of resent events flooding back.

"What happened Gandalf?" Frodo asked as he turned to face him, confusion written on his face, "Why didn't you meet us?"

"'O' I am sorry, Frodo…" he paused in thought, his eyes growing sadder "…I was delayed…"

…_Back at Hogwarts…_

It was late in the afternoon when Ron Weasley stormed into the library, almost knocking two second-years that were unlucky enough to be in his way to the floor. Not slowing his pace for an instant, he marched over to where Hermione was sitting surrounded by ever-growing piles of books. Hermione in turn only muttered something inaudible in response to his arrival before diving head long back into the book she was reading. "Anything?" asked Ron hopefully, although he knew the answer to the question, asking it had become only a formality. Heroine's lack of a reply a response yet again said 'no'.

It had been two weeks and five days since Harry had vanished of the face of the Earth, and one week and three days since the…incident. So far, Dumbledore had kept the events secret, if the wizarding world found out that Harry had vanished, or even worse though he had defected there would bee mass panic. The Ministry of Magic on the other hand, far from being the strong leaders they believed themselves to be, were grossly incompetent in there handling of almost major incidents. Throw in the fact that someone had broken into Hogwarts under the teacher's very noses and got out scot-free, well that didn't bare thinking about.

That wasn't the only thing that had got Hermione into such a state of frustration. The intruder, who ever he was, had performed some of the most fantastic magic she had even seen. Even in terms of what magic could do, that had been far beyond the realm of normality. And what was worse was that none of the books in the library held any information about it either, and the one thing Hermione found worse then not knowing something was the inability to learn anything about it. As far as she could tell, the 'Mechanical- Animagus' as the Muggleborns had dubbed him, simply could not exist.

As for the raid, the only damage that had been done was, apart form the random destruction of furniture in the Gryffindor common room, was a page from the 'Hogwarts a History'. The worrying news was that the page just so happened to be about the missing Harry Potter. For better of for worse the intruder seemed to be looking for him two.

…_Back in Rivendell…_

Harry gowned as he woke form a deep, dreamless sleep. After several moments he remembered where he was as well as the events that brought him to be there. He paused in thought, thinking about Harry and Hermione and all his other friends at Hogwarts. He felt a pang of homesickness in his heart when ever he did so, he hopped that he would see them again soon, well he hoped he would see them again full stop, but one thing at a time.

Getting up from one of the most comfortable beds he had ever slept on in all his life. He began to look for his cloths that had been left neatly folded on a dresser. He stopped in surprise, however when he found not one, but two sets of cloths awaiting him, his own and a new mystery set. The new set consisted, of a pair of Elfin boots, trousers, shirt and coat in a rich green and brown colour, an intricately woven belt and most noticeably, a leaf green, hooded walking cloak complete, with leaf broach to hold it shut.

He looked back at his old school clothes, or what was left of them to be more accurate. His old school cloak had been destroyed back at Weather Top, and his tie hadn't even mad it out of Traverse Town. Even what was left of his uniform was not in to good a condition, the self-repairing charms had given up some time ago and as a result they were riddled with holes and cuts. In all it wasn't a hard choice to make, he chuckled lightly as he reached out for the far superior Elfin robes. His new clothes fit perfectly, and seemed much more harder wearing then his old set, as well as much softer and warmer, something he would no doubt come to be thankful for. What's more, it appeared that Elves had mistaken the Gryffindor coat of arms on his jumper for his own coat of arms and taken the time embroil it on to his coat, something he was thankful for. If saving the worlds from the heartless didn't you a few house points nothing would. He paused, mid way through putting in his coat, and began to laugh out loud when the though of Draco's face when Gryffindor receives an eight-figure point bust. Finishing getting dressed left his room in search of something to eat.

As it turned out, Elfin food was every bit as good as the food form back at Hogwarts, Ron could certainly get used to it here he thought causing him to laugh out loud a little, drawing the attention of those around him. As it turned out the Elf's were am extremely friendly race and before long they he had began conversing with the Elves about the coming and goings of Rivendell. He was somewhat relived when one mentioned a Hobbit that had arrived days passed near death, but had managed to make a good recovery. Harry would have been happy to continue the light-hearted conversation, but was stopped from doing so by the arrival of the dark clothed Xal. "Morning" Harry said merrily as Xal pulled up a chair beside him.

"Morning, my we seam happy to day don't we?" he said by was of a replay.

"Year, well a good bed and a full night's sleep will do that to a person won't it?"

"Well don't get to used to that…" He laughing slightly, "… I see you got your new cloths."

"You got me these?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"Well we could, have you running round fighting in your old school robes now could we?" he said with another slight laugh, but his face became more serious when he remembered why he was there. "Hurry up and finish, we been summoned to a council meeting by Lord Elron, I've got a feeling that this may be about our Hobbit friend." With that they both got up and left the hall, and a short time later, found themselves sitting in private meeting chamber along with Frodo, Strider, Lord Elron though Harry hadn't really met him, and several others he didn't recognise. Harry was about two ask for introductions when Lord Elron stood to his feet and began to address the assembled delegates.

"Strangers from Distant lands…" he began discreetly letting his eyes rest over Harry and Xal. "…Friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race if bond to this fat, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring…Frodo." As soon as he had sad this, Frodo stood and walked towards the stone table at the centre of the room. The ring was plain and the colour of gold, an emanated a powerful aura as darkness, that seamed to whisper dark words in this ears, from the shifting of the other members of the council, the sensation was mutual. Harry was transfixed by it, it's power felt incredible, with it he could certainly defeat Voldemort, he could save so many people, If only they would give it to him. Yes, they should, as Keyblade master it is his duty to use it to destroy the heartless and save the worlds, all the worlds no less. He had to have it!

Harry was broken from his train of thought by the sound of an axe shattering followed by the crash of a dwarf hitting the ground. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli Son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep in to Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Harry's attention was then drawn back to Xal who had quietly began to talk to him so as not to let anyone else here. "Careful Harry, the ring is evil, don't let it fool you into wanting it. It can only be used for evil, no matter how good your intentions are."

"How did you know?" Harry began, shocked that Xal could know what his ambitions for the ring were.

"Because it tempted me with exactly the same thing," he replied slowly with more then a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Then what can we do? If were not allowed to interfere do we just have to… let it go?"

"No, an evil like this will not be contained within one world, if it has victory here, it will soon spread to other planets, as such, we are required to stop it." he replied more forcefully with whatever sadness that was troubling him suppressed. At this moment, the whole assembly erupted in to arguments with the exception of Harry, Xal, Lord Elron and Frodo, who no one had noticed had rise to his feet had had approached the of the room and had began to speak.

"I will take it," no one standing heard Frodo over their noise argument, but those seated looked at him in shocked surprise, with the exception of Xal who looked curious and impressed. "I will take it" the room slowly fell to silence as everyone turned their eyes to Frodo. "I will take the ring to Mordor, though… I do not know the way."

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bare." said Gandalf as move to stand behind Frodo.

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will" said Strider, or Aragorn as his true name had been revealed to be, as he approached and kneeled down in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow" said the Elf prince Legolas as he moved to stand by Frodo also.

"And my axe, said the Dwarf Gimli, who had since picked himself up of the floor, and stood next to Aragorn

"And my Keyblade!" declared Harry as he rose to his feet and stood next to Frodo turning to look expectantly at Xal, as he too rose.

"And my Scythe" he said, with perhaps a little less enthusiasm then Harry had, as he too went and stood with the quickly growing group.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," said Boromir somewhat bitterly as he approached, "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Harry instantly disliked this guy, but was distracted from saying anything when a sudden cry came from the bush next to the open door, capturing everyone's attention.

Seconds later Sam burst through the door saying "Mr Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it his hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi, were coming too" called out the second pair distractions as Merry and Pippin rushed in to join Frodo and the others, leaving Lord Elron looking thoroughly annoyed, an questioning the scantily of the council's secret meeting place.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" called out Merry turning to face Elron.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this type of mission…quest…thing." Continued Pippin, drawing amused looks from everyone else in the room, including Merry.

"Well that rules you out Pip"

"Eleven companions," Lord Elron said thoughtfully, "so be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right," said Pipin, "Where are we going?" he asked to everyone's dismay. "Hay look it's the farmer!" Harry had to physically grab Xal's arm to stop him reaching for his gun.

Although it had been three days since the fellowship had been formed, it felt to Harry that it had only been as many hours before he and the rest of the fellowship were assembled in front of the main gate of Rivendell, ready to depart. It was with a somewhat heavy heart, that Harry bade farewell to beautiful city, of which he was likely to never lay eyes on again. For the most part, travelling as part of the fellowship of eleven was an enjoyable experience as everyone present was in high spirit. Even Boromir, who Harry had initially been apprehensive of, had turned out to be a reasonably tolerable person, if maybe a little bitter at times. But unlike the journey to Rivendell, the constant threat of the Heartless now hung over him like a shadow in the back of his mind. As usual, Harry's training continued, but now it had stretched to cover Materia that gave magically enhanced sword techniques to the holder, such as the Sonic he had acquired from the Orc heartless. Though Xal had said that it takes a certain level of skill and magical ability to be activated, as such Harry had to wait to be able to use it.

It had been three days sinceRivendell, and still the heartless were yet to reveal themselves, a fact that was beginning to make Harry a little restless. Currently, Harry found himself camped on a rocky outcrop at the foot of a mountain chain overlooking a green valley leading down towards large lake, far of in the distance. The scenery of this world was truly ore inspiring in its natural beauty. It had remained untouched by human influence, and must represent what a much more ancient Earth would have looked like. Despite his apprehensions about the heartless, he couldn't help but find himself in a good mood, as he basked in the warm evening sun.

Looking around, he could see the Hobbits being trained in the art if the sword by Boromir, while Aragorn watched offering useful tips such as "move your feat!" To his right Gimli and Gandalf were arguing over the route they were taking, with Gimli suggesting going through some mines or other, a suggestion Gandalf didn't like too much, while to his left, Legolas and Xal were taking their tuns on sentry duty. The leisurely mood deteriorated quickly though when Legolas and spotted something over the horizon.

"What is that?" Asked Sam braking form his training.

"Nothing, its just a wisp of cloud" answered Gimli. Rising to his feet in order to investigate Harry saw what looked to be a small black rain cloud far of in the distance. Not thinking it important he turned away once more.

"It's moving fast… and against the wind," said Boromir as he rose form the ground where the Hobbits had tackled him too. Prompting Harry to look closer, he could see that the cloud was actually made up of many tinny black dots. Harry got a very bad feeling about this.

"Crebine from Dunland!" shouted Legolas, as he jumped down from the top of the rock he was standing on.

"Hide" called out Aragorn as he hurried to cover the tracks of the group. Leaping into action, Harry through to packs into the underbrush where he hoped they would remain hidden before helping Sam to put out the campfire. Then he dived behind a bolder out of sight, landing painfully but not daring to make a noise in protest, encase it gave away their location. Within seconds, the hillside around exploded with the sound of beating wings, as hundreds of crows descended on their position. They circled the area, apparently detecting something when a loud roar followed by a heavy boom that shock the Earth caused them to, to scatter of in every direction.

"What was that?" asked Pippin to no one in particular as he and everyone else crawled out from their respective hiding places. Another far of roar caused the majority of those gathered to bring out their weapons.

"It could be a mountain troll" offered Gimli as he grasped his axe readily, several other suggestions were offered, but only Harry and Xal knew what the roar really belonged to. By chance Harry's glance met Gandalfs, who stared at him intently, before nodding to him knowingly. For that moment he reminded Harry of the way Dumbledore, the two really were quite similar.

"It appeaser that Harry and I must take a different road to Mordor," said Xal to the rest of the Fellowship as he walked up to Harry. "Have faith, we will met again soon," he continued more quietly to the four confused Hobbits who had gathered around him waiting for and explanation, before turning to Gandalf. "You cannot linger here, and nor can we."

Gandalf nodded before turning to the rest of the fellowship, "Our passage south is being watched, we must take the mountain pass." With that after biding each other goodbye the Fellowship headed out further up into the mountains towards the danger of the mountain pass, while Harry and Xal left in the opposite direction towards an entirely different type of danger.

It wasn't hard to track down the cause of the disturbance, it was just a matter of following the roars and trail of devastated landscape, until little over an hour later Harry came face to face with the largest heartless he had ever seen. It stood as tall as the great oak trees around it, easily the size of the giants he had read about in Defence Against The Dark Arts classes back at school. In many ways it did indeed look like stereotypical giant, with its thick legs, hunching posture and arms that seemed slightly to long for its own body. It even possessed a large stone club that it dragged around in its right hand. In terms of colour, it was the usual midnight black, a standard for all heartless, with the exception of its brilliant yellow eyes and the heartless insignia displayed on its torso. Noticing them, it turned to face them, raising its club into the air ready to strike, while Harry and Xal summoned their weapons as they two got ready to do battle. "Just once…" Harry commented, "…I'd like to fight a heartless leader, that isn't the size of the Gryifindor tower."

"Me to."

'BANG'. The monstrous heartless moved with incredible speed, despite its incredible bulk, and seconds later the earth that Harry had stood on moments before was broken and twisted into a deep crater. 'BANG' another crater burst into existence, missing Xal by inches, the resulting tremor sending Harry spinning to the ground. 'BANG' another crater, 'BANG' and other, 'BANG' and so on without any let up preventing, either warrior from getting anywhere near close enough to land a blow. Well if this isn't working, thought Harry, lets try a different approach, "Fire!" Like rockets, the three summoned magical fire balls streaked their way across the battlefield and ploughed full force into heartless, the results of Harry's training shining through as the combined blasts were forceful enough to cause the heartless, to stagger backwards a few steps. But it was to no avail, as the smoke cleared, the heartless was reviled to be still standing, with only a little, slightly charred flesh to show for Harry's effort.

"Dam, things magic resistant!" shouted Xal over the heartless furious battle cry. 'Bang!' 'Bang!' 'Bang!' rang out the trademarked sound of his trinity-barrelled gun, followed by the second piece of bad news. "Crap, its built proof too!" and shore enough, the tree magic infused founds had bounced of its thick fleshy armour, without leaving so much of a scratch. "Harry, we need to get rid of it's club, if we can, then we…" he never got chance to finish, as he was hit full force by the heartless, lifting him clean of the ground and depositing him twenty meters or so back, with a sickening crunch as he hit the floor hard.

"Xal!" Harry was going to run to his aid, but was remained about the danger he was in when he almost met the he same fate, saved only by dropping to the floor at the last possible moment to slip under the swing. Before hastily getting up and diving to the side to avoid the next crushing blow, in all it wasn't looking good. "Wait, maybe if I could just," he said to him self, as he leaped backwards away from the heartless who tuned his attention back to the still form of Xal. Holding his weapon outstretched before him, he looked deep inside himself for the power of the yellow orb, hoping that it would come to him. At first Harry couldn't feel it, for a heart stopping moment, Harry knew that Xal was going to die, because of him…just like Sirius. But then, at the last possible moment, when all hope seemed to have failed he felt the incredible energy sweep over him, as his body sprang into action of its own accord. "SONIC!" he screamed fiercely, as he propelled himself forwards at speeds far beyond the human eye's ability to comprehend. Instantly, Harry found himself standing over Xal on the opposite side of the heartless, then before he new it he was standing at the far side again. This phenomenon occurred three more times in rapid succession, before he felt the power flow out of him back to where it came from and his body return to his normal control. Meanwhile the Heartless's club finally yielded to the incredible force of the attack and exploded, in a shower of rock, rubble and the remnants of the hand that was holding for good measure.

"Yep, defiantly say we try for a small main heartless next time!" said Xal shakily as he rose back to his feet putting grate emphasis on the word, small.

"Me to," said Harry, mirroring Xal's words form before. "Now what?"

"Well, you think you got another sonic in you?" Harry shock is head, feeling that his magical reserve were almost completely depleted after the sonic attack. "Well we do I the old fashion way then," replied Xal as he raised his scythe into an offensive stance, Harry following suite. By now the Heartless had staggered back to a lone tree and uprooted it to produce a make shift club once more. Then taking it's new weapon in hand, it leapt High in to the air, before bringing it crashing down towards the pair.

"Move!" shouted Harry seeing the attack coming and diving out the way as the tree trunk it the ground next to them. Unlike like the stone club, the tree trunk couldn't sustain the force of the impact, and as a result, shattered sending huge splinters of wood flying out in every direction. Harry instinctively covered his head with his arms, as pieces of wood bounced of him, causing many cuts and lacerations to any exposed areas, the cloak however seamed capable of repelling the missiles without damage. The heartless however had not been so fortunate, and soon found it' self on the receiving end of its own efforts.

By sheer bad luck, or good luck depending witch side you were on, a rather large piece of wooden shrapnel found its way into the unprotected sorter area of its face, and strait into one of its beady yellow eyes. The creature exploded with pain as it fell to the floor trashing about trying to remove the wood with its one remaining hand. Seeing the perfect chance, both Harry and Xal charged forwards and began to land blow after blow, both scythe and Keyblade being used to deadly efficiently. However the heartless had a few tricks left, as it showed by raising its remaining hand into the air, while howling furiously as electricity began to crackle around its fingers.

Before they could react, an extremely powerful bolt of electricity arced out from its fingers hitting Xal full force, the energy surging the length of his body, to the point that Harry swore he could see his individual bones light up through his skin and clothes. But the attack wasn't over yet. After a few seconds after hitting Xal some of the electrical energy jumped of off him as a second arch flowed of him like lightning and strait into Harry. They stayed like this for a few seconds before attack finished with an explosion of pure electrical energy sent them both flying through the air to land painfully on the ground several metes away. Xal, who was closer to the epicentre of the blast, and received the grater effect of the electrocution into immediately unconsciousness, if not worse, while Harry hit the softer grass and rolled before coming to a stop. The residue electricity sparked through him like liquid fire, an agony in its purist form that easily out matched that of the Cruciatus Curse, it felt like an eternity before the pain subsided enough for him to become aware of his surroundings once more. As he lay the, smouldering slightly, unable to move, and quickly losing his battle with unconsciousness, he saw the heartless standing over him, fist held high, ready to end the battle. He had lost, and now he would die and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it. He had failed everybody, Ron, Hermione, Xal, Dumbledore his friends…his parents. He was just about to give into this dark despair, when at the last possible second before unconsciousness, and death claimed him, he heard an unknown, hauntingly dark voice call out form above.

"Dark Eminence!"

AN: Phew, Long chapter, but then again it's been ages since I last updated. Anyway, they way this is going to work is that all my stories under this penname are going set in the same universe, but from different points of view an so on. In terms of time line, the first chapter of my other story A Power Rising, takes place at the beginning of this chapter. If you read it you will understand some of the references that would make no sense otherwise. Anyway read and review…


	6. Authors notes

Hello it me, and I'm happy to say I'm not dead.

Right I have had a change of heart in terms of where I want to take this story. There for I have gone back and altered parts of the earlier chapters so that they can fall into line with the new plot I've come up with, as well as fixing a load of spelling errors an so on. But don't worry if you liked the story as it is because I haven't changed individual chapter storeys that much. Shortly I will be removing the current story from the sight and replacing it with the new one under the same name. "Of Wizards, Keybaldes and Heartless" hopefully this reshuffle will kill off some of the writers block and help speed up the righting process.


End file.
